Pécheurs et Pécheresses
by Ackermaniaque
Summary: Deux richissimes familles, Hyuuga et Uchiha, ont le contrôle total sur tout le pays. Ennemies, elles partagent cet héritage par intérêt. Deux femmes au destin étroitement lié : l'une fait partie de la famille Hyuuga à ses dépens ; l'autre a eut le malheur de tomber amoureuse d'un Uchiha. Elles ont fini par tout perdre. Elles ont juré qu'elles se vengeraient.
1. Hyuuga Hinata

**_Rating :_** _M_

 _ **Pairings** : Pas de pairings défini (Pour le moment)_

 ** _Disclaimers :_** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 _ _Une vie paisible devenue désastreuse par la seule force du sang.__

A peine avait-elle vu le jour que sa destinée fut tracée. Son sang la maudissait. Sa mère, en lui donnant la vie l'avait maudite. Toute cette famille l'avait maudite.

Héritière ou pas, elle faisait partie d'une famille qui n'en avait que faire de la vie, humaine soit-elle. Aucune autre valeur que le pouvoir régnait en maître au sein de sa famille.

Elle n'était pas comme eux, mais elle y était associé. Les traits caractéristiques de ses parents, de ses prédécesseurs figuraient en elle. Les personnes extérieures prenait peur en la voyant.

Elle n'était pas comme eux et pourtant elle l'était. Au fond d'elle, il y avait cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle avait tort. Se différencier d'eux et une grosse erreur. Une erreur inadmissible et impardonnable. Elle se sentait partagée.

Vivre une double vie était incertain et surtout très dangereux.

Alors elle restait dans son coin. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle les observait tous.

Elle ne souriait pas. Elle semblait muette, dénuée de tout sentiments.

Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à ne pas juger que par l'apparence. Les paroles avaient un poids. Les gestes étaient bien plus parlant que la bouche. Le regard était trompeur, certes. Mais il reflétait tout ce que la bouche ne peut pas dire.

A l'école, ses camarades de classe, elle pouvait les nommer ainsi, s'amusaient à la charrier.

Elle n'avait pas de pupilles. Et alors ?

Elle était trop timide. Était-ce réellement un problème ?

Elle avait une coupe de cheveux ridicule. C'était son choix non ?

Son cousin qui était de la branche pauvre était plus doué qu'elle dans le domaine scolaire. Cela pouvait être normal non ?

Non. Rien en elle n'était normal. Il fallait qu'elle soit au dessus des autres. Elle devait être un être supérieur à la normale.

Lors de la naissance de sa petite sœur, elle avait pleuré. Parce qu'il allait avoir une nouvelle victime de ses parents, de sa meurtrière de famille. Elle n'allait plus être seule dans son calvaire. Et il semblerait qu'elle se soit lourdement trompée.

Hanabi était plus forte qu'elle, mentalement. Elle était plus douée qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait son âge. Elle lui était même supérieure et ce malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait dû accomplir afin d'arriver à avoir le respect de son paternel.

Hanabi était la préférée et elle ne s'en privait pas de le lui faire comprendre. Ils avaient transformé sa petite sœur en un monstre sans cœur. Elle suivrait les pas de ses ancêtres ; devenir un être sans pitié qui écrasera quiconque qui oserait lui barrer la route.

Hinata s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle n'avait plus de famille.

Alors elle s'est renfermée sur elle même, n'étant plus capable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, de ne plus rien éprouver.

La jeune femme de vingt ans ne connaissait plus la peur. Ni la colère, ni de la tristesse et même la haine. Elle ne savait plus ce que voulait dire ce simple mot qui résumait tous les états par lequel l'humain passait : « sentiment ».

Son corps était comme sans vie. Assise sur un fauteuil roulant qu'une des nombreuses domestiques poussait afin de lui faire prendre l'air.

Elle était comme morte. Ses prunelles nacrés ne bougeaient pas, fixant dans le vide. Le visage auparavant rosé était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Elle était encore en vie et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sûrement qu'il lui restait une petite touche d'espoir. Un faible espoir rayonnant et pourtant immense.

Dans sa jeunesse, elle avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer quelques personnes avec qui elle avait pu tisser des liens. L'une d'elle avait retenu son attention ; un blondinet, une forte tête qui n'hésitait pas à cracher les quatre vérités s'il le fallait. Elle le trouvait bête, au début. Il trouvait le moyen de s'opposer à une personne plus forte que lui, sans se rétracter. Il assumait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Quitte à perdre, il ne reculait jamais.

C'était admirable et stupide à la fois. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup en toute connaissance de cause, c'était être masochiste, tout simplement. Cependant, se laisser faire revient à l'être encore plus. Alors elle l'observait en cachette, fascinée par ce drôle de bonhomme.

Il se battait toujours, même lorsqu'il avait un genou à terre.

Et elle…

Elle…

Elle avait simplement abandonnée. Elle est bel et bien faible.

C'était comme si son monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds, que tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos.

Un autre de ses cousins avec qui elle avait gardé un très bon contact, fut tué par des membres d'une famille dite « ennemie » à la sienne. Une guerre des clans s'étaient installée il y a de cela plusieurs centaines d'années. Les ancêtres avaient débutés et les descendants la perduraient. Le seul héritage qu'ils leur avaient offert fut un massacre sans nom. Tuer.

Elle ne voyait pas ça pour ses futurs enfants. Elle ne voyait pas ce futur là tout simplement. Et dans l'état où elle se trouvait, il lui était impossible de riposter. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler et appeler sa seule source d'espoir, mais elle en est incapable.

La seule opportunité qui s'offrait à elle était de se laisser mourir, à petits feux. Quitter ce monde sans réels regrets, si ce n'est que de ne pas avoir pu préserver sa petite sœur.

Les jours qui ont suivis sa décision, son père avait demandé à la voir. Elle se retrouvait donc face à lui, le regard vide d'émotions. Son état ne lui faisait même pas pitié. Elle aurait voulu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'attention, si ce n'est que de la pitié. Son cœur avait envie d'arrêter de battre à ce moment même. Est-ce qu'il aurait été inquiet ? L'aurait-il laissé pour morte sans aucuns remords ? La question ne se posait même plus, après mûre réflexion. L'évidence parlait d'elle même. Il l'aurait laissé crever pour la fille inutile qu'elle était.

\- Tu vas enfin nous servir à quelque chose, lui disait-il de sa voix froide. Nous allons nous unir avec la famille ennemie, afin de les détruire de l'intérieur. Tu vas te marier avec leur jeune fils, il a ton âge.

 **…**

 ** **Tout cela s'est déroulé dix ans avant le début de la fin de leur règne. Hinata ne s'était pas douté qu'un tel fléau pouvais détruire sa famille ainsi que celle « ennemie ». Une conspiration ? Une machination digne du bras droit de Satan ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Mais elle comprit que pour pouvoir survivre, elle devait changer.****

* * *

NA : Hello ! (Ou la hâte de publier me prend par le cou)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je crois avoir dit sur mon profil que j'allais publier que le chapitre 1. Bah après réflexion, les trois premiers chapitres sont comme une sorte de mise en bouche, un petit début afin de comprendre où je veux en venir, même si le chapitre 2 risque d'être un peu décalé. C'est normal. C'est volontaire mes poussins.

Donc je vais publier les deux autres chapitres afin d'être certaine que ça pourrait intéresser ou pas.

Pour finir, je ne ferai pas de petits commentaires sur les chapitres suivants, considérant pour le moment que c'est qu'une simple histoire qui n'a pas encore prit forme (même si au contraire, il a prit forme). Puis je pense avoir tout dit pour les trois chapitres.

Merciiiiiiiii !

Tshouss ~

 **Update 22/02 : Heyyy !**

 **Je reviens vers vous avec ce chapitre qui n'a pas vraiment été modifié, seulement quelques précisions au niveau de la chronologies des chapitres et la cohérence entre eux. Je l'avais mentionné, dans mon chapitre 9 que je comptais retoucher mon histoire (surtout au niveau des cinq derniers chapitres, sans compter le 9ème, que je trouve un peu écrits à la va-vite !)**

 **J'ai envie de vous offrir un bon contenu bien travaillé et réfléchi et vu que j'étais un peu en mode "On s'en fout de la forme, tant que c'est publié, tout vas bien !" je me suis dit après mille et unes réflexions que ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais l'écrire.**

 **Je n'ai pas changé les plus gros événements mais j'ai ajouté un peu plus de descriptions afin de compléter ce que je trouvais incomplet.**

 **Une chapitre bien ficelé, c'est mieux qu'un contenu presque vide et où les personnages ont l'air de mauvais pantins.**

 **Donc voilà, c'était la note pour vous annoncer que les chapitres à venir sont les updates et non les premières versions. J'en suis assez satisfaite globalement et j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi !**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et désolée d'être aussi chieuse hein x)**

 **Tchaoooo ~**


	2. Hatake Kakashi

**UPDATE 22/02/17**

 ** _Rating :_** _M_

 _ **Pairings** : Pas de pairings défini (Pour le moment)_

 ** _Disclaimers :_** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 _ _Mettre fin à ses jours soi-même, c'était être pathétiquement faible.__

Il l'avait su que tout allait se finir ainsi. L'oubli n'était pas pire que l'abandon. L'oubli n'était pas aussi horrible que ça, en soit.

Si. L'oubli faisait mal ; se dire que la personne qui nous a élevé nous ai abandonnée, c'est acceptable , avec le temps on s'y fait. Mais se dire qu'il nous a oublié, qu'il a préféré faire en sorte qu'il soit oublié de tous en partant loin de tout, ça détruisait le cœur.

Enfant, il entendait dire que son père était un homme droit et respectable. Il était épanoui dans son travail qu'il aimait tant. Qu'il n'avait enfreint aucune règle. Il était l'exemple même de l'employé modèle. Ces collègues le jalousaient mais il en avait que faire. Seul son fils lui importait.

Sa mère était femme au foyer. Kakashi, lorsqu'il finissait l'école revenait toujours seul. Il voulait se débrouiller seul et devenir un homme aussi courageux que son père. Entendant ces mignonnes petites paroles, la mère ne souriait pas. Elle avait juste un air triste qui avait le don d'inquiéter son fils. Kakashi essayait tant bien que mal à faire sourire sa mère, mais rien n'y faisait. Le visage terne et pâle qu'elle avait.

Il pensait tout d'abord qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était fuir de leur maison, laissant son papa et lui seul. Mais un jour elle retrouva le sourire. Il n'en connaissait pas les raisons et peu lui importait. Elle riait de bon cœur alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de la faire rire. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait dit « Je t'aime mon amour ». Il avait un grand sourire qui ne le quittait pas. Un sourire radieux qui réchauffait le cœur de sa mère.

\- Mon chéri, jure moi que n'offrira ce sourire rien qu'à moi...

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je l'offrirai à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle eut les lèvres qui tremblaient.

Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle lui disait au revoir.

Le lendemain, il s'était levé de bonne heure afin de réveiller ses parents. C'était les vacances d'été et il se chargeait toujours de les réveiller si besoin. Il alla d'abord vérifier si les chaussures de son papa était à la même place que la veille.

Elle n'y était plus.

Kakashi grimaça. Il était encore allé au travail à une heure pas possible. Il accourut donc dans la chambre de ses parents. Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur le lit quand il remarqua que celui-ci était vide.

\- Maman ?, héla-t-il en farfouillant tout les coins de la chambre jusqu'à même en dessous du lit. Maaaamaaan ?

Il courut dans toute la maison ayant après sa maman qui ne lui répondit pas. Alors il s'était assis en tailleur sur le canapé, fixant droit devant lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, comme elle en avait l'habitude de faire.

Il était resté assis sagement durant plus d'une heure, avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Maman ?, tenta-t-il en tournant son regard noir vers celui de son père.

Il avait l'air désemparé. Son paternel ferma les yeux avant de s'installer près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Elle...Elle est partie.

\- Qui est partie ? Maman ? Elle devait aller faire des courses non ?

\- ...Elle ne reviendra plus. Elle est partie. Ailleurs avec une autre famille.

Une autre famille hein. A qui la faute ? Était-ce de sa faute à lui, petit garçon trop patient et un peu trop compréhensif ? Avait-elle l'impression d'être en trop ? Qu'il était assez grand et assez _mature_ pour se débrouiller seul ? Oh que non. Il n'était pas tout seul, son père était encore là, lui.

Non.

Il allait rentrer au collège. Kakashi s'était muni d'un masque, couvrant la moitié de son visage. Cette moitié qui était un souvenir de sa mère, qui lui disait qu'il avait le sourire le plus radieux et rayonnant au monde. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute qu'elle s'en était allé. Que son sourire l'avait poussé à s'en aller, que lui, petit enfant de cinq ans allait s'en sortir tout seul.

En rentrant de cours, il trouva plusieurs petits papiers où il y était inscrit « Tout est de ma faute » de manière incertaine.

Il avait d'abord douté avant de ramasser, petit à petit les bouts de papiers. En arrivant dans le salon, il vit son père allongé sur le sol. Kakashi le regarda avec pitié.

Parce qu'il avait encore bu. Il retint un soupir et alla ramasser le corps de son paternel qui sentait à plein nez l'alcool. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le corps de son père était étonnement lourd et froid. Il prit alors son pouls.

Rien.

Le corps heurta violemment le sol et un cri strident sortit de la bouche du jeune homme.

Il aurait aimé pleurer. Il aurait aimé ressentir quelque chose, mais rien. Il était juste surpris. Il ne pensait pas que cela allait lui arriver. Pas maintenant. Pas après qu'il eut réussi à panser la plaie qu'avait ouverte sa mère. C'était rapide et ça faisait mal. Son petit cœur battait à une vitesse folle, il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait son destin. Peut-être que lui aussi, il finira cocu et mourra de manière aussi lâche que son père. A près tout, il restait et restera son fils.

Kakashi avait subit l'oubli. Il ne pouvait pas subir quelque chose de pire.

Si. L'abandon.

Son père, ce lâche l'avait abandonné. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien et même après toutes ces années, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait tout perdu. La poisse planait sous sa tête, telle l'épée de Damoclès.

Il eut un rire amer.

Il fallait qu'il en finisse vite.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre et vit un jeune homme blond qui faisait les cents pas les mains dans les poches. Il était temps pour lui de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a bien longtemps : devenir un autre homme.

...

 ** **Dix ans après l'union des Hyuuga et des Uchiha.****

 ** **La fin du règne était proche.****


	3. Haruno Sakura

**UPDATE 22/02/17**

 ** _Rating :_** _M_

 _ **Pairings** : Pas de pairings défini (Pour le moment)_

 ** _Disclaimers :_** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 _ _La faiblesse de l'un peut devenir la force d'un autre.__

Petite ville paumée dans la campagne où les animaux régnaient en maître. La vie y était paisible et agréable, la pollution ne les concernait pas. Les champs s'étendaient sur toute la vallée. Sur celle-ci, une maisonnette bien modeste y trônait. A même pas cinq cent mètres, une grange qui semblait abandonnée donnait l'air de se trouver dans un lieu hanté. Et pourtant, cette vieille grange possédait son charme.

La fraîche odeur de l'herbe lui caressant le nez, la bouse des animaux, moins élégant cette fois-ci mais qui lui donnait la sensation d'être vivante. Elle ne les appréciait pas tant que ça, ces animaux. Cependant, il faisait partit de sa vie et elle se devait de l'accepter. Capricieuse comme elle était, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaindre auprès de son père.

Elle n'avait pas une misérable vie comme pourrait laisser croire le petit lieu tranquille où elle habitait. Ses parents en avaient juste ras-le-bol de la grande ville, des néons et bruits assourdissants que faisaient les voitures.

Au moins elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'avoir mal aux oreilles, c'était certain.

Elle allait à l'école, comme tous les enfants normaux. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux d'une couleur normale, mais elle s'en sortait mieux que celle qui se faisait martyriser en silence et le gamin trop excité pour être sain. Elle n'avait pas d'ami mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Son imaginaire était là, lui et ne risquait pas de s'en aller si elle ne grandissait pas.

La peur de devenir adulte lui avait prise au cours de son adolescence. Déjà parce qu'elle dû quitter le nid familial afin de s'installer chez une tante éloignée qui vivait en ville. Toute cette foule, tout ce bruit et tout ces hauts murs de bétons et de verre l'effrayait. Elle se sentait comme un insecte, une fourmi parmi tant d'autres qui ne se démarquaient en rien. Ils gravitaient autour d'un point invisible, qui avait l'air d'être connu de tous, sauf elle.

Des passantes de son âge la regardaient de haut en bas quand elle arrivait à leur hauteur. Sa couleur de cheveux étrangement rose attirait sûrement l'attention. Elle n'en tint pas rigueur. C'est un joli cadeau que ses parents ont pu lui offrir, alors elle ne s'en plaindra pas. Ses cheveux, ainsi que sa vie, elle le leur devait et elle ne savait comment les remercier. Il lui fallait bien plus qu'une vie entière, elle en était consciente, cependant elle n'était pas dupe. Quoi qu'elle souhaite faire, ses parents trouveront le moyens de lui faire croire que tous leurs actes sont justifiés et normaux. Elle va, encore une fois, ne pas s'attarder la dessus.

Toujours passive, Sakura ne pensait pas que toute sa vie, construite par les valeurs que ses parents lui avait inculquées, allait partir en une seule semaine.

Elle avait juste rencontré un jeune garçon. Un lycée presque banale s'il n'avait pas ce nom de famille si particulier. Ce nom de famille qui faisait trembler toute la capitale et que Sakura ne connaissait pas. Ce fut sa plus grosse erreur, parce qu'elle en tomba amoureuse. Et cet amour, l'avait entraîné dans les abîmes d'un enfer sans nom. Pouvait-elle appeler ce qu'elle avait vécu un enfer...

Lui aussi semblait amoureux et pourtant, il lui avait tourné le dos. Il ne l'était donc pas, en fin de compte. Seule contre eux tous. Leur regard transperçant l'avait figée. Elle se sentait trahie et abandonnée. Le seul sentiment auquel elle aspirait, fut la vengeance.

Cette famille si orgueilleuse et vaniteuse se nommait Uchiha. Cette famille remplie d'hommes aussi séduisants que nocifs.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement, éclairée par de simples bougies faisait office de chambre. La sienne. Ses émeraudes toisaient le mur avec attention. Ses fines jambes s'étendirent ; elle entama de lents et sourds pas, tout en ne perdant pas de vu ce mur. Ses lèvres rosées s'étirèrent en une grimace.

Des photos étaient accrochées au mur. Elle accorda de l'importance envers chacune d'elle avant de murmurer pour elle même, comme pour imprimer ses paroles sur sa peau, afin de se rappeler toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit :

\- Uchiha Itachi...

Cet homme était le mal incarné ; vile, beau à faire damner un saint et surtout bon orateur. Ses lèvres, aussi attrayantes soient-elles, étaient semblables à de l'acide. Avocat de trente cinq ans, il ne perdait aucun de ses procès, qu'il ait à défendre un innocent ou un coupable. Il vivait bien et dormait sur ses deux oreilles sans même se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait arriver par la suite. Rien ne semblait plus importante que sa petite personne. Marié et père, il avait finit par rendre ses deux filles adolescentes pourries gâtés jusqu'à la moelle.

Sa femme était un démon sortant de sous terre.

Sakura dévia son regard vers un autre portrait en ayant un rictus mauvais en pensant à la femme de l'avocat.

-...Uchiha Shisui...

Meilleur ami et cousin de l'avocat du diable. Aux premiers abords, il paraît plus jeune et plus sympathique que l'avocat. Cependant, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine ; il était presque bien pire que lui si ce n'était pas pour dire pire. Il était déjà plus vieux que lui de quatre années. Il n'était pas avocat, mais un homme d'affaires, lui aussi marié et père. Son garçon était aussi capricieux et sympathique que lui. Cet homme n'hésitait jamais à faire preuve de mesquinerie et ce sans honte. En plus d'avoir l'orgueil mal placé, il assumait tous ses actes, aussi mauvais soient-ils ouvertement, sans avoir à se justifier. Il semblerait qu'il était en procédure de divorce avec sa femme.

Les émeraudes ternis se posèrent sur la photo juste à côté de l'homme aux mœurs douteuses.

-...Uchiha Madara...

Le chef incontesté de cette famille et le grand oncle. Le diable était un ange face à lui. Rien qu'à l'entente de son prénom, le monde de la politique se mettait à genoux, telles des femmes faciles. Rien de plus absurde que la manière dont cet homme si craint les regardait. Madara les voyait comme de minuscules bactéries qu'il ne considérait même pas comme des pions tant ils étaient manipulables à souhait. Madara, gouverneur de leur pays s'était forgé une réputation sans pareille. Cruel et avide de pouvoir, le chef de famille, malgré son âge avancé semblait faire plus ou moins quarante-cinq ans tout au plus. Personne ne savait réellement son âge, il s'agissait d'un mythe qui faisait fantasmer toutes les petites midinettes dans la fleur de l'âge. Il avait une fille : la femme de l'avocat du diable.

Sakura s'arrêta net.

-...Uchiha Fugaku...

Lui, il était un Uchiha parmi tant d'autres, voire l'un des pires. Sa soif de pouvoir était sans nom. Chef de la police, il est aussi l'homme qui a pour progéniture cet avocat aussi véreux que lui, ainsi que ce lâche qui se dit homme après s'être caché sous les jupons de sa mère lorsque Sakura avait le plus besoin de lui. Avec un chef de police Uchiha, le gouverneur, l'avocat et le businessman pouvait assurer leurs arrières. Sa femme, Mikoto jouait l'aveugle. Elle savait tout ce que son mari et le reste de sa famille complotait, mais ne s'interposait jamais. Jugeait-elle que ce qui se passait dans leur immense et majestueux manoir, restait dans cet immense et sombre cimetière.

La jeune femme cligna lentement des yeux. Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle arriva à l'homme qu'elle avait le plus détesté. Le plus détestable.

-...Uchiha Sasuke...

Trente ans et beau comme un dieu. C'était l'homme capricieux et instable par excellence. Un jour il se fiançait, un autre il rompait pour aller voir ailleurs. Ancien militaire, il travaille au service de son père, en tant qu'officier. Sasuke, de nature calme et réfléchit avait perdu toute volonté, car celui-ci ayant plongé dans la drogue et ses méfaits. Son père faisait en sorte de masquer toutes traces qui démontraient bel et bien la consommation de produits illicites. Les regrets l'auraient poussé à se droguer. C'en était drôlement pathétique. Plus le temps passait, plus le cadet de la famille devenait incontrôlable.

Sakura soupira et toisa la dernière photo qui était marqué d'une croix rouge faite au feutre.

-...Uchiha Obito.

Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de faire quoique ce soit, le sort s'en était occupé de son cas. Obito, ancien maire de Konoha, est mort dans d'étranges circonstances et fut immédiatement remplacé par un Hyuuga. Il semblerait, d'après quelques rumeurs dans les bas fonds de la capitale qu'il trempait dans de louches affaires en compagnie d'un de ses camarades policiers. Qui disait maire de la ville disait contrôle total des Uchiha. Rien ne lui échappait, il était aussi perspicace que malsain. Il lui a été diagnostiqué alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent de quinze ans qu'il était atteint de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs. Secret bien gardé jusqu'au jour où sa mort fut communiquée. Sakura ne douta pas que sa puissante famille a voulu tout dissimuler. Il se trouvait mort, malgré le fait que son corps n'ai pas été retrouvé. Un mystère de plus s'ajoutant à cette famille qui protégeait plus un cimetière rempli de tête qu'un somptueux manoir.

La voilà la famille si exemplaire qui se complaisait dans sa médiocrité et sa soif de pouvoir. Sakura ferma les yeux et amena ses mains à sa poitrine.

\- Je vais vous venger, je vous le promets.

Toute cette famille était aussi pourrie qu'un corps en décomposition. La dépravation de l'un égalait celle de l'autre. La perversion du chef de famille n'avait d'égale que ses semblables. Du père aux enfants, du grand-père aux petits-enfants, ils allaient tous payer. Tous, sans exception. Même lui, l'homme qu'elle a aimé au point de tout laisser tomber pour lui.

Idiote elle a été. Aveugle et sourde elle ressemblait.

Cheveux roses et yeux verts qui la caractérisaient. Noirs seront-ils et verts resteront-ils, tel sera sa signature.

 **…**

 ** **Les Uchiha et les Hyuuga ont fêtés leur dix ans en tant que familles alliées.****

 ** **Sakura a prit sa décision finale, et ne retournera sûrement pas sur ses pas. Quitte à se salir, à perdre son âme, elle y arrivera.****

 ** **Elle obtiendra sa Vengeance.****


	4. Jugement

**UPDATE 22/02/17**

 ** _Rating :_** _M_

 _ **Pairings** : Pas de pairings défini (Pour le moment)_

 ** _Disclaimers :_** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 _ _Elle ne ressemble en rien à une divinité, pourtant elle juge comme telle.__

Hinata avait eut la simple aisance d'esprit de ne pas s'affoler. De toutes les façons, elle ne pouvait pas bouger ou ne serait-ce que montrer un signe d'affolement, donc elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle allait se marier avec un inconnu. Un homme de la famille ennemie, qui avait le contrôle sur tout le pays. Devait-elle s'en inquiéter ?

Évidemment. Les Uchiha étaient une famille cruelle, bien plus que la sienne. Les hommes de cette famille ne connaissent pas la pitié. Les femmes sont des vipères prêtes à empoisonner la vie d'autrui si __leur homme__ s'amusait à s'approcher un peu trop près d'une femme.

Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver là bas. Peur du traitement de faveur qu'elle allait recevoir parce qu'elle était une Hyuuga. Peur de ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle qui voulait tant mourir, elle l'avait sa chance de partir loin.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, au point de lui donner l'envie de vomir. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir. Non. Quand elle regardait Hanabi, elle voyait un monstre sans cœur, pas une jeune fille de quinze ans. Neji, son cousin était l'esclave de sa famille. Quand elle croisait son regard, celui-ci plissait des yeux et reniflait d'un air mauvais.

Il devait croire que tout était de sa faute, s'il avait été asservi en esclave par la branche principale de la famille. Mais n'était-ce pas le destin de la branche secondaire de devenir les esclaves de la branche la plus puissante et la plus riche de leur famille ?

Hinata s'en voulait de penser ainsi. Parce qu'il lui lançait des regards de mort, elle le lui rendait en pensant à des choses mauvaises sur lui. Pourtant il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'air.

\- Uchiha Sasuke est son nom, son père la sortit de ses pensées, mais elle n'en fit rien. Vous vous marriez dans deux semaines.

Cet homme...elle l'avait connu plus jeune. Enfin, ils étaient dans la même classe toujours accompagné de ce jeune garçon à la chevelure dorée. Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et il semblerait qu'il soit l'homme le plus sage de la maison Uchiha. Alors elle pouvait aspirer à un mariage sans contre coups.

Enfin...

Elle s'y était résigné de toutes les façons. Elle ne servait à rien. Elle était muette, paralysée et en fauteuil roulant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus ? Même si l'envie de se venger la prenait, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

\- L'alliance aura lieu le même jour que le mariage du chef de leur famille. D'ici là, ne tente pas de coups foireux.

Il fit signe de la main à la domestique, l'invitant alors à partir. Celle-ci s'inclina et poussa le fauteuil où se trouvait Hinata.

Le chef Uchiha allait se marier le même jour qu'elle ?

Dans les couloirs, Hanabi passait. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa sœur avant de murmurer « Pathétique... ». La cadette lui offrit tout de même un sourire avant continuer son chemin. Un sourire qui semblait tellement vrai. Et pourtant.

Pourtant, Hinata savait que ce sourire était dû à la nouvelle que lui avait annoncé son père. Hanabi aurait pu être celle qui signera le contrat de mariage à sa place. Ce sourire signifiait simplement « Merci d'être inutile, grande sœur ». Hinata ne le prendra pas mal car elle lui aura épargné ce malheur là.

La domestique l'amena dans le salon et alluma la télévision.

\- Je vous mets la chaîne d'information madame.

Elle cligna seulement des yeux.

Et comme le lui avait dit son père, le chef de la famille Uchiha qui est aussi une figure emblématique de la politique allait se marier. Ainsi étaient les gros titre de ce journal télévisé. Plusieurs photos et vidéos dévoilant sa future femme à ses côtés furent exposées.

Elle paraissait tellement jeune à côté de lui qu'il était possible de dire qu'elle pouvait être sa fille.

Cela impressionnait Hinata. Pour être affiliée à la famille la plus puissante du Pays du Feu, une femme s'abaissait à séduire un homme qui a l'âge de son père. Affligeant.

Cette femme était blonde, les cheveux longs. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron éclatant. Sur chacune des fois où les paparazzis l'avaient prise en photo, elle arborait un grand sourire et avait un contact avec l'homme. Seulement, Hinata s'attardait pas sur la silhouette élancée de la jeune femme où des sourires qu'elle faisait. Ses yeux.

Ils brillaient mais était ternes à la fois. C'en était perturbant. Ces yeux étaient ceux d'une femme qui avait dû vivre la misère et qui s'était accroché à un homme riche afin qu'il l'entretienne, sûrement.

\- Elle est très belle, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit de l'une des nièces de la richissime Senjuu Tsunade. Vous savez, la petite fille du défunt Senjuu Hashirama, l'ancien président.

Hinata savait tout ça. Elle ne connaissait que de noms ces personnages qui avaient apparemment joué un rôle important dans la montée en puissance de leur pays. Bien sûr, Sejuu Hashirama ne l'avait pas fait seul. Uchiha Madara qui était son brave compagnon de route l'avait épaulé.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblaient.

Quelque chose lui disait que cet homme, Madara, allait être la source de ses ennuis.

Elle en avait déjà assez vu, de par ses drôles de magouilles et de sa relations avec sa famille. Sa famille...

Sa famille n'était pas une vraie famille. Sa sœur se moquait d'elle ouvertement en lui disant seulement qu'elle avait juste à mourir en silence et s'effacer du monde lentement. Son cousin Neji qui faisait parti de la branche esclave de la famille la regardait de haut.

Elle ne savait plus si elle avait réellement envie de mourir ou bien de rester sur cette terre. Que souhaitait-elle par dessus tout ?

L'image du blondinet souriant lui vint à l'esprit.

Hinata voulait pleurer.

Hinata se sentait seule.

 _ _Je suis seule.__

Elle se sentait minable.

 _ _Je suis minable.__

* * *

Le seul moment de paix qu'elle eut fut lorsqu'elle allait dormir. Ayant des pensées sombres toute la journée, la nuit symbolisait un moment rempli de rêve et d'espoir. Car malgré tout, elle pensait qu'un jour elle retournera en arrière, dans le temps où tout ce qui lui importait était de regarder ce jeune garçon de loin en compagnie de son ami taciturne mais qui n'hésitait jamais à sourire quand il croisait une amie que le blond et lui avaient en commun.

Elle ferma les yeux et aspira à un monde meilleur que le sien.

* * *

 _ _Les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme blond marchait seul. Il tirait une tête d'enterrement et soupira longuement. Ce soir là, il neigeait à peine. Comme à son habitude, Hinata le suivait discrètement en souriant et rougissant (c'était à cause du froid, s'évertuait-elle à penser).__

 _ _Le blondinet leva le nez vers le ciel ; ses yeux bleus azur avaient l'air émerveillés du spectacle. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il neigeait. Alors il eut un grand sourire avant de se mettre à courir.__

 _ _Hinata n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il se passait, mais elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui interpella le jeune garçon.__

 _ _\- Oh ! Salut !__

 _ _Sa voix était encore un peu aiguë, mais cela n'empêcha pas la brune de rougir encore plus. Elle avait honte de s'être fait avoir de manière aussi débile. Elle lui fit un minuscule signe de la main. Les joues du jeune homme aussi étaient rouges (vraiment à cause du froid cette fois-ci) et il ouvrit la bouche en « o », semblant avoir eut une illumination.__

 _ _\- T'es la fille toute sage de la classe ! Attends...Hinata, c'est ça ?__

 _ _Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer timidement. Le jeune homme accentua son sourire et passa ses mains derrière sa tête.__

 _ _\- Moi c'est Naruto ! Enfin je te le dis puisqu'on ne s'est jamais parlé et puis c'est comme ça que commence une discussion entre amis non ?__

 _ _Hinata sursauta quand elle l'entendit dire « ami ».__

 _ _Ami ?...Il...la considérait comme une amie et non une fille de la famille Hyuuga, ces monstres au service du diable en personne ?__

 _ _Ledit Naruto lui tendit sa main, son grand sourire ne le quittant pas.__

 _ _\- Naruto...répéta la jeune Hyuuga en murmurant sous sa grosse écharpe blanche.__

 _ _Elle tendit alors sa main.__

 _ _Elle avait un ami.__

 _ _Naruto est son ami.__

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait rêvé de la première fois qu'elle avait parlé au blondinet. Son nom était...

 _ _Naruto__...

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait à tout prix garder l'image de qu'elle avait de lui. Son sourire. Ses grands yeux bleus qui la regardait avec amusement. Ses joues rosies par le froid et ses cheveux blonds ressortant plus illuminant que la blancheur de la neige.

 _ _Naruto__...

Elle se sentait...bien. Quand le souvenir de Naruto lui venait, l'envie de vivre s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Non, pas maintenant. Alors elle prendra son courage à deux mains et se rétablira rien que pour le revoir. Lui et seulement lui. Parce qu'il était son seul et unique ami.

* * *

Le jour du mariage arriva bien vite. Toute la famille, éloignée et proche y était conviée. Le corps toujours aussi mort, Hinata laissa ses prunelles vagabonder dans la pièce où ses cousines, sa sœur ainsi que quelques domestiques lui tenaient compagnie. Ces dernières l'aidaient à se préparer, se maquiller afin qu'elle puisse ressembler à quelque chose et ne pas faire fuir le fiancé.

Cela lui importait peu, car elle ne souhaitait pas se marier.

\- Je plains son mari, commença Hanabi en haussant les épaules. Ça ne doit pas être fun de baiser un cadavre.

\- Oh, Hanabi !, s'exclama une petite brune qui se trouve être leur grande cousine. On ne sait même pas si elle t'entend ! Puis tu ne dois pas parler comme ça !

\- Ça m'importe peu.

Elle haussa les épaules en tournant sur elle même.

\- Il n'empêche que dans cette famille, continua-t-elle, il sont très agréables à regarder.

\- N'oublie pas qu'ils sont de la famille ennemie Hanabi, murmura une jeune brune qui semblait être plus jeune qu'elle.

\- Non non, je m'en fiche moi, ça ne sera pas à moi de les supporter.

Hinata fixait le miroir en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas son reflet qu'elle voyait actuellement. C'était celui d'une autre femme. Hyuuga Hinata allait devenir Uchiha Hinata. La jeune femme avait tellement redouté ce moment qu'elle s'était surprise à faire une crise d'angoisse une semaine auparavant. Son corps avait réagit à une de ses émotions ; elle gardait donc espoir sur le fait de retrouver l'usage de ses membre et retrouver Naruto. Car oui, il était sa seule et unique motivation pour qu'elle s'échappe vers un monde meilleur. Ailleurs que dans cette maison qui était un cimetière ambulant pour y avoir connu tellement de morts, dont celle de sa défunte mère.

La domestique la poussa donc jusque dans la grande salle où tout les invités furent présents. Une boule au ventre s'était formé alors qu'elle vit les membres de la famille Uchiha se tourner vers elle. Leur regard était semblable à une arme qu'ils pointaient dans sa direction. Leurs yeux à la fois expressifs et froids lui donnait l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

L'un d'eux s'était approché d'elle et plissait alors des yeux. D'après les vagues souvenirs qu'elle avait, il s'agissait du frère de son futur mari. Il lui offrit un maigre sourire avant d'intimer à la domestique de s'en aller et qu'il s'occupait de tout.

\- Voilà la future mariée, annonça le jeune homme en poussant son fauteuil jusqu'à l'attroupement que formait sa famille. N'est-elle pas mignonne ?

\- Hm, répondit seulement une jeune femme en croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine et en roulant des yeux.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse, elle est plus jeune, c'est normale qu'elle soit plus adorable que toi mon amour.

Hinata se sentait de trop. Elle sentait qu'ils se disputaient mais de manière calme et civilisée. Ses prunelles nacrées balayaient l'entière famille des Uchiha.

L'ensemble de la famille ennemie était présente sauf son futur mari n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui mit un de ses cousins en colère. Celui-ci s'approcha d'un homme qui était posté à côté d'elle : grand, cheveux blancs et un masque au visage. Original.

L'Uchiha se rapprocha de l'homme masqué sans même se soucier de la présence d'Hinata.

\- Cet abruti n'a pas intérêt à fuir !, s'exclama le brun en gardant un minimum de discrétion.

\- Calme toi, Obito, il ne va pas tarder, lui disait l'homme muni d'un masque recouvrant la moitié de son visage. Il n'est pas fou.

Le dénommé Obito se passa la main sur le visage avant de se mettre à murmurer quelques paroles. Il se permit de parler devant elle, pensant qu'elle n'avait aucunement conscience de ce qu'il se tramait. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle.

\- Cette nana l'a rendu fou ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Il n'y a pas qu'à lui qu'elle a fait de l'effet, non ?

L'Uchiha avait lancé un regard noir à l'homme au masque qui lui avait tourné le dos.

\- Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier, toi aussi, lui assura l'homme au masque en détournant le regard vers le reste des invités.

\- Ferme-là.

L'homme brun se retourna vers Hinata et la dévisagea de haut en bas. Il cracha tout son dédain en un claquement de langue et s'en alla laissant l'autre homme au masque et à la chevelure grise inspirer grandement. Il se tourna vers Hinata avant de plisser ses yeux. Il semblerait qu'il lui souriait.

\- Désolé pour la scène à laquelle vous venez d'assister. Toutes mes félicitations.

Il s'inclina légèrement avant d'aller dans la même direction que son compagnon.

Hinata n'avait rien comprit. Mais il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec son futur mari et cela l'arrangeait bien. Jusqu'au moment où un fracas se fit entendre et une voix d'homme se fit entendre :

\- Où est ma future femme..? Sakura..? Je t'aime tellement...!

Ça, c'était le futur mari.

Bourré, il passa à côté de sa mère qui ne manqua pas de tomber dans les pommes. Arriver ivre le jour de son mariage...

Le chef de famille, Madara était présent, observant la scène d'un œil amusé. Il s'avança alors vers le jeune homme ivre avant de l'attraper par les cheveux. Il lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille avant de le lâcher, un geste que presque personne ne vit comme agressif. Sasuke se tint debout, droit comme un i, le visage sombre.

Ce mariage ne ressemblait en rien à un mariage. C'était une sorte de réception où seulement la famille y était convié. Il y avait eu, bien sûr la cérémonie de mariage et ce qui intriguait le plus Hinata, s'était le nom que lui attribuait le jeune Uchiha : _ _Ma fleur de cerisier__ , __ma rose__ , _m_ _ _a Sakura__ parfois. Comme s'il avait subit un traumatisme. Au fond, il devait être comme elle.

A la fin de la journée, il restait seulement les proches des deux familles. Installés dans le grand salon, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme si elles étaient de __bonnes amies__.

Sasuke s'était finalement demandé qui allait devenir sa femme, après quelques heures d'intenses réflexions et d'ingurgitations de verres de whisky.

\- La morte vivante, là, lui répondit la cadette Hyuuga en ne manquant pas de le dévisager.

Les doigts fins de sa petite sœur la pointait ; Sasuke plissa des yeux avant de se resservir un verre.

\- Ingrats. J'avais demandé une femme superbe et voilà ce qu'on m'offre. Un cadavre. Génial.

Il bu son verre d'une traite avant de se lever.

\- J'vais me coucher, comptez pas sur moi pour baiser avec ça. J'suis bourré mais pas fou.

Hinata ferma brièvement les yeux. Non, elle s'était durement trompée, la pitié l'ayant assailli. Son calvaire allait alors commencer.

* * *

Son mutisme l'avait rendue incapable. Elle ne parlait plus, n'exprimait aucune émotion. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient et ses membres ne lui répondaient même plus. Elle avait essayé d'en finir avec sa vie à plusieurs reprises, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de survivre. Aux portes de la mort, elle se désistait. Elle pensait à son sauveur, son salut et son ami. Car si elle était encore en vie, c'était dans le seul espoir dans le revoir. Lui.

Elle se retrouvait à dormir avec Uchiha Sasuke. Elle n'en avait aucunement le choix.

Lorsque l'une de leurs domestiques l'allongeait sur leur lit commun, elle pouvait voir son "mari", quelques minutes après, s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et étaler une substance blanche sur la table de chevet. Il en avait les mains qui tremblaient.

Hinata en déduisait donc qu'il se droguait. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir soudainement : la sensation d'une main lui caressant les cheveux la fit frissonner.

\- Mon amour...pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul...je suis rien..sans toi...

Il nicha sa tête sur son cou et sanglota d'abord. Elle sentait les larmes du jeune Uchiha tomber sur son cou. Le corps de celui-ci fut prit de violents sursauts alors qu'elle l'entendit murmurer "je t'aime tellement". Cela ne s'adressait pas à elle, elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire cela. Ce qu'elle trouvait étrange, était le fait qu'il voyait sa bien aimé partout. Peut-être le fait qu'il se droguait lui donnait la parfaite excuse de divaguer cependant Hinata ne le voyait pas ainsi.

Il était fou amoureux d'une femme et ne pouvait pas l'épouser par la simple et __bonne__ raison que sa famille en avait décidé ainsi.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, prenant les supplications de l'homme comme une prière.

 _Elle s'est permise de juger un homme souffrant le martyr, tout comme elle à cause de sa famille. Un homme qui est aussi perdu qu'elle. Un homme qui avait sûrement dû commettre des erreurs pour arriver à ce qu'il en est._

 _Elle est comme lui. Alors elle écoutera toutes ses peines et allégera son cœur, comme l'aurait fait Naruto._

 _..._

 ** **Hyuuga et Uchiha s'était unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Deux enfants utilisé comme des pions afin de dissiper toute guerre possible entre elles. Partage des biens, des postes important, de la notoriété. Cette solution a été la plus logique, afin d'éviter de grosses pertes.****

 ** **C'était dix ans avant le début de la fin de leur règne sur le Pays du Feu. Hinata avait gardé un petit espoir. Avait-elle eut raison ou devait-elle simplement abandonner ? L'avenir le lui dira bien.****

* * *

Heeeelloooo ~

On pourra dire que la présentation de l'histoire se termine là, parce que oui, il est tout d'abord important d'avoir connaissance de certain personnage tel que Hinata. Oui, il y a un décalage de dix ans que j'ai omis de mentionner (j'vous ai dit, ce sont des prototypes pour le moment) et je peux vous assurer que la partie "Passé de Sakura" on ne l'aura pas pour le moment, car c'est au fil de l'histoire que nous allons le découvrir !

Comment va-t-elle faire son come-back ? Que sera devenue Hinata après ces dix années ? Sasuke est-il le méchant dans l'histoire, ou une victime ? Vous vous demandez aussi pourquoi Kakashi a eu droit à un chapitre et non Naruto ou Sasuke. C'est simple, il va être un personnage assez important dans l'histoire, je ne vous le dirais pas maintenant, sinon c'est pas drôle :p

Donc voilà, j'avais envie de vous éclairer un peu sur le sujet, étant donné que le début que j'ai écris n'est pas très explicatif, vous mettant juste dans la situation afin de débuter l'histoire et de connaître certaines vérités en même temps que les personnages principaux et secondaires !

Merci de m'avoir lu et je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit /o/

Tshouusss ~


	5. Malaise en cette demeure

**UPDATE 22/02/17**

 ** _Rating :_** _M_

 _ **Pairings** : Pas de pairings défini (Pour le moment)_

 ** _Disclaimers :_** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 _ _La rumeur dit que l'amour engendre la haine.__

 _ _Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ?__

 ** **Dix ans plus tôt, les Uchiha et les Hyuuga négocient afin de régler leurs différents tout en restant pacifistes.****

 ** **Elle n'avait rien vu venir.****

 ** **Ce fut alors le début de sa fin.****

 ** **.****

Elle était heureuse. Elle était amoureuse d'un jeune homme qui avait toutes les qualités possibles et inimaginables. Depuis le lycée, ils se tournaient autour, sans vraiment trop le vouloir. Un jour, son meilleur ami blond lui avait dit de foncer. Parce qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Elle s'était alors lancé. Elle lui avait tout avoué. Elle lui avait tout dit. Il l'a accueillit les bras ouverts. Ils avaient finit par sortir ensemble sans chercher à en savoir plus sur l'autre. Ils se sentait bien quand ils ne parlaient pas de leur famille respective. Surtout Sasuke.

Il lui avait dit, un soir alors qu'elle l'avait invité chez elle, qu'il n'arrivait jamais à discuter avec eux, que lorsqu'ils décidaient d'une chose, il devait y obéir. C'était la seule fois où il avait mentionné sa famille, sinon, rien. Il préférait parler d'eux, de leur avenir ensemble, des noms de leurs futurs enfants...Il était différent du Sasuke qui était en cours, celui qui snobait le monde par un regard hautain, digne d'un Uchiha pure souche.

Sakura avait grandit depuis le lycée. Elle avait vingt ans désormais et sa relation avec Sasuke avait atteint l'étape de l'union à la mairie.

Et ce que redoutait tant l'Uchiha arriva. Elle allait rencontrer sa famille, afin qu'ils puissent savoir qui était la jeune fille qui avait su changer le comportement de leur enfant. Lui qui était si calme et obéissant, il en était pas moins devenu __rebelle__ parce qu'il avait choisit d'aller vivre en sa compagnie après avoir eu son diplôme. Sakura et Sasuke était colocataires et amants. Et cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup à son père, mais cela importait peu, pour Sasuke, rien n'était plus important que le bien-être de sa fiancée. Car oui, il lui avait demandé sa main.

Le plus dur arriva bien vite. Il amena donc sa fiancée chez lui.

Sakura ne s'étonna pas de la grandeur de la maison familiale de son fiancé. Étant donné l'égocentrisme surdimensionné dont ils faisaient preuve (et ceci était les paroles de son fiancé, cela ne venait pas d'elle) cela ne devrait pas être très étonnant.

A peine avait-elle posé un pied dans l'énorme manoir qu'elle se sentit assailli d'un drôle de sentiment. Cet habitat ne paraissait pas aussi chaleureux qu'il voudrait le faire paraître. Il était certes illuminé, décoré de manière assez sobre, cependant elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose la tiraillait. L'énorme portrait d'un homme aux longs cheveux d'une épaisseur inqualifiable trônait dans le hall. Sakura en était fascinée, tant par la posture de l'homme que par son regard. Ses yeux semblaient si réels que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait eu la sensation d'être observé par ceux-ci.

Sasuke lui attrapa la main en lui intimant d'avancer, qu'il n'avait pas envie de contempler le portrait de son oncle narcissique. Il s'agissait donc de lui, Madara Uchiha. Sakura abaissa son regard vert au sol, jusqu'à suivre les pieds de son fiancé qui avançaient à une allure désordonnée.

Elle le connaissait que trop bien : il commençait à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si nerveux au point de perdre patience rien qu'à la vue d'un simple portrait de son oncle ? Elle n'allait pas se poser trop de questions, au risque de fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne lui regardait pas et de se trouver dans une mauvaise posture.

Alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui semblait être le salon, Sakura se sentit alors encore plus mal à l'aise qu'à l'entrée. L'homme du portrait était là, en face d'elle en grandeur nature. Elle ne soutenait son regard que quelques secondes et pourtant, il avait un sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux, ses fameux yeux ne la sondaient en rien. Alors elle douta de ses sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Avait-elle peur ou bien se sentait-elle intimidée ?

\- Bienvenue, annonça l'oncle de Sasuke en ouvrant les bras.

Il était assis sur un canapé, qui bizarrement était placé au centre du salon. Des canapés se trouvaient autour et plusieurs membres de sa famille furent assis dans ceux-ci.

\- Mon oncle, répondit seulement son fiancé en baissant légèrement la tête.

Celui-ci accentua son sourire avant de se lever et de s'approcher des deux nouveaux venus. Il attrapa la main que Sasuke tenait, la retirant alors afin de lui offrir un court et simple baise-main.

\- Sasuke ne blaguait pas quand il disait que vous étiez sublime.

Et elle avait rougit. De par son geste et ses paroles. La seule chose qu'elle fut capable de déblatérer fut un inaudible « merci ». Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son fiancé rouler des yeux et souffler péniblement.

\- C'est mon oncle Madara, lui souffla Sasuke à l'oreille. Ne lui fais aucunement confiance.

Sakura acquiesça silencieusement. Il lui reprit alors la main avant d'aller s'installer près d'un homme brun aux cheveux assez longs pour être ceux d'un homme. Sasuke s'était posé à côté de lui, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. L'homme eut le même geste spontané avant de taper le dos du jeune homme fiancé.

\- Tu as fini par trouver la bonne.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle en déduisait donc qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Il avait certes une relation conflictuelle avec sa famille, mais il en était rien avec son frère. Il l'admirait, l'adorait, c'était son idole. Rien qu'à voir ses yeux sombres briller, elle savait qu'elle devrait avoir énormément de respect pour lui.

\- Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Sasuke en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Il serra la prise qu'il avait sur sa main et l'amena près de son cœur. Elle eut un petit sourire amusé. Sasuke s'arrêta de sourire et son visage s'aggrava par la suite.

\- Où sont père et mère ? Les cousins ont finit par déménager ?, demanda alors Sasuke, espérant que les nouvelles allaient être bonnes pour lui.

\- Tes parents sont en haut et tes cousins n'ont pas déménagé. Ils ont juste des problèmes communs à régler, lui répondit simplement le maître de maison.

La réponse lui avait suffit pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité.

Sakura préféra observer la décoration de leur salon qu'affronter le regard du grand frère. Il semblait imposant et à la fois doux et chaleureux. Elle ne savait pas trop. Il n'y avait pas que cela qui la dérangeait chez lui : son regard se faisait insistant. Comme s'il la détaillait dans toutes ses coutures et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je m'en vais deux secondes et voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Baisse tes yeux, vieux pervers.

La voix féminine qui venait de faire sursauter Sakura se trouvait juste derrière elle. Une jeune femme brune se tenait debout, les mains sur ses hanches. L'aîné de Sasuke se mit à souffler d'exaspération.

\- Voyons, ne raconte pas de telles obscénités devant notre invité.

\- Obscénités ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu la reluquais !

\- Ça va, on a comprit, lança l'imposant oncle en croisant ses jambes et ses bras. Tais toi et assieds-toi, Izumi.

\- Mais papa-

\- Assieds-toi.

La jeune femme s'asseyait alors en croisant les bras et dévisageant le frère de Sasuke. Le cadet se tourna vers elle avant de lui annoncer avec une pointe d'ironie :

\- Bonsoir belle-sœur, oui, je vais bien et toi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant d'attraper le bras de son grand frère. Ses prunelles marrons allèrent jusque la rose.

\- Itachi est mon mari, disait la nouvelle arrivante en plissant des yeux.

\- Et Sasuke mon fiancé, crut-elle bon de dire alors que Sasuke roula des yeux.

\- Arrête Izumi.

Elle détourna le regard, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Sakura avant d'entourer ses bras autour du coup de son mari et de lui offrir un bisou sur la joue. Par la suite, elle jeta pour la énième fois un regard inquisiteur à la rose qui l'ignora superbement. Sasuke se tourna alors vers sa fiancé :

\- Elle est de nature envieuse, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Hm.

Depuis, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Le salon était aussi silencieux qu'une maison abandonnée. Sakura taquinait de temps à autre les cheveux de son Uchiha, qui commençait à recouvrir la moitié de son visage. Sasuke n'en disait rien, mais à voir son comportement, il appréciait son geste. Alors elle continuait et ce durant une bonne heure.

Entre temps, son oncle les interpellait, posant quelques questions à Sasuke qui lui répondait de manière brève. Sakura avait eut tout le temps de les observer et elle décelait quelque chose de louche dans leur relation. Elle n'y mettra pas son nez là dedans, encore une fois.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes vêtus d'un costume à cravate. Sakura en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de ses cousins. Le premier était un peu plus grand, la peau un peu plus mate et une drôle de cicatrice recouvrait toute la partie droite de son visage. Sa chevelure courte était sombre et hirsute. L'autre avait la peau plus claire, les cheveux courts mais bien plus épais et surtout ondulés. Il était possible d'y déceler l'air de famille qui se dégageait de ces personnes.

\- Ah, vous voilà, s'empressa de déclarer Itachi en levant sa main.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'avais attendu tout ce temps..., lui répondit le brun à la peau claire. C'est trop d'honneur voyons.

Itachi lâcha un petit rire amusé avant de taper la cuisse de celui-ci.

\- Arrête de te croire important Shisui, l'interpella l'autre homme en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

Sakura observa le dénommé Shisui qui lui offrit un sourire avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Je suppose que tu es la fiancée de notre petit ?

Sakura jaugea la main tendue puis le visage de celui qui la tendait. La rose finit par sourire et lui tendre la sienne.

\- C'est exact.

\- Il n'a pas menti, tu es très belle.

Sasuke roula des yeux et prit la main de sa fiancé avant de lancer un regard noir à l'homme qui complimentait celle qui était SA fiancée. Il le voyait venir, lui et ses airs de Saint.

\- C'est bon, arrête Shisui.

\- Ca va, ça va, je déconnais Obito.

Sakura se rapprocha instinctivement de son fiancé et lança un regard à celui qui se nommait Obito. Celui-ci la regardait avec insistance avant de détourner ses prunelles noires vers celles du chef qui se leva et claqua ses mains.

\- Allons, allons. Un peu de calme, vous effrayez notre invitée.

Il détourna les yeux une demie seconde avant de déclarer :

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Sasuke allait répliquer quand il aperçut ses deux parents d'asseoir aux côtés du chef de famille. Sa mère lui avait offert un sourire chaleureux tandis que son père, lui, l'avait ignoré.

Sakura avait eut le temps de tous les observer, chacun leur tour. Ils avaient l'air d'être des personnes normales et bien élevées, ce qui restait toute de même logique, vu qu'ils étaient issus d'une famille fortunée et donc avaient bénéficié d'une éducation sans failles. Tout comme Sasuke, les hommes de la famille Uchiha dégageaient un certain charme, elle ne le niera pas.

Contrairement à ce que pensait à Sasuke, la jeune femme les trouva bien sympathiques et avec énormément de discussion. Quoique celui qui se prénommait Obito la fixait avec beaucoup trop d'insistance et cela la gênait particulièrement. Pourtant, elle n'en dira rien à Sasuke, pensant simplement qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Il est vrai qu'elle sort d'une campagne perdu dans des terres peu connues du Pays du Feu, mais ce fut ses parents qui avaient décidés de s'écarter de la ville. Pour une raison qu'elle trouvait ridicule mais compréhensible. Donc cet Obito avait tout les droits de penser qu'elle n'était qu'une opportuniste qui ne cherchait que la fortune de leur famille. Elle n'allait pas l'empêcher de penser cela.

Par ailleurs, la mère de son fiancé était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus, aussi bien au niveau du caractère qu'au niveau du physique. Son père était tout son contraire et le fait qu'il ne lui adressa aucun regard la vexait. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas la fortune adéquat, il faisait comme si elle n'était pas là.

Puis il y avait Itachi et sa femme, Izumi. Ils formaient un beau couple et pourtant cela ne satisfaisait pas la jeune dame. Elle se plaignait en permanence des œillades indiscrètes de son mari envers elle. Il ne faisait que lui offrir un sourire chaleureux pourtant. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'elle était une femme vraiment jalouse, au point de l'étouffer et de l'obliger à travailler dans le bureau de la maison. Cela ne ressemblait rien à de l'amour, mais à de l'obsession. Elle mentionna, sûrement pour faire comprendre à Sakura qu'Itachi était à elle, qu'ils avaient deux filles.

A côté d'Izumi, se trouvait Shisui. Lui, c'était l'Uchiha le plus sympathique qu'elle avait rencontré. En plus d'être souriant et aimable, il adorait faire des blagues. Chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas récurrent chez les hommes de cette famille. Il était lui aussi marié et parlait assez souvent de son fils unique, qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Sa femme qu se trouvait juste en face de lui, tentait de garder une certaine prestance. Elle souriait de temps en temps et son attention fut plus pour le chef de famille que pour son mari. Sakura avait baissé les yeux quand elle eut remarqué les regards suppliants et presque pleins d'amour que donnait la femme dudit Shisui à l'oncle de son fiancé. Cela ne la regardait toujours pas.

Puis il y avait Madara. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, il était à la fois ouvert et très réservé. Il ne montrait que ce qu'il avait envie de dévoiler. Et cela la perturbait. Il n'était pas naturel. Tout ses faits et gestes semblaient calculés à la seconde près. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Sasuke, Madara lui inspirait une grande confiance, ce qui la dérouta encore plus. Elle pouvait croire son fiancé, évidemment, il a vécu avec eux presque toute sa vie. Mais le comportement de cet oncle lui indiquait carrément le contraire.

\- Nous comptons rester ici une semaine, le temps que vous appreniez à la connaître.

Sasuke tenait la main de sa fiancée tout en prononçant ses paroles. Son oncle avait l'air d'apprécier la nouvelle. Sakura essaya de capter toutes les réactions des membres de la famille et celles de la mère de Sasuke et de son cousin s'assombrirent. La rose plissa seulement des yeux avant de lever le regard vers Sasuke et de lui sourire. Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, car Sakura était inquiète.

Elle n'en parlera pas à Sasuke, puisqu'il risquerait de la prendre pour une paranoïaque, mais elle ne se sentait réellement pas à l'aise dans cette maison. Ils y étaient tous sympa, cependant cela cachait quelque chose de louche.


	6. L'avertissement

**UPDATE 22/02/17**

 ** _Rating :_** _M_

 _ **Pairings** : Pas de pairings défini (Pour le moment)_

 ** _Disclaimers :_** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 _ _Deux hommes sont tombés amoureux,__

 _ _La jeune femme se trouve entre les deux.__

 ** **Je me sens mal, ici...****

 ** **Je ne suis pas à ma place...****

 ** **J'ai peur...****

 ** **.****

Le manoir était tellement immense que Sakura n'osait jamais sortir de la chambre sans traîner son fiancé par le bras. Au début amusé de la situation, Sasuke faisait semblant de ne plus se souvenir du chemin qui les mèneraient à leur chambre. Mais cette fois-ci, Sasuke dormait à point fermé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le réveiller, alors elle allait faire activer sa mémoire afin de trouver la cuisine et y piquer quelque chose à boire. Enfin, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle séjournait chez eux.

Elle se leva donc avec douceur du lit tout en gardant un œil sur son fiancé. Il était si adorable quand il dormait...Elle secoua la tête et sortit à pas de félin de la chambre. En ouvrant la porte, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amoureux avant de sourire et de la refermer lentement.

Elle commença alors son périple. Tout d'abord, la cuisine devait se trouver au rez de chaussée or qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage, au premier étage si elle se souvenait bien. Elle longea le long du couloir, leur chambre se trouvant tout au fond à gauche, juste en face d'une porte qui semblait être celle du placard. Sakura pensait que l'escalier se trouvait au fond du couloir, mais rien. C'était un cul de sac.

\- Bon sang, ma petite maison me manque..., murmura-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle était tentée d'ouvrir chacune des portes du couloir.

Alors elle ne se gêna pas et ouvrit la première qui s'offrait à elle. Celle qui semblait être une porte anodine et pourtant qui ne devait pas l'être.

\- Oh...

Cette porte menait aux escaliers. Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier un détail aussi flagrant ? Elle balaya cette remarque mentale d'un revers de la main et descendit. En sentant le contact du sol froid à ses pieds, elle frissonna et regretta de ne pas avoir prit ses chaussons.

Quand elle fut arrivée en au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit sous la porte menant sûrement au salon, de la lumière. Quelqu'un était encore éveillé. La main sur la poignée, Sakura inspira longuement avant de la lâcher. Elle recula de quelques pas en entendant une voix grave. C'était celle de Madara. Curieuse, Sakura se rapprocha de la porte et déposa son oreille contre celle-ci. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, la rose recula rapidement en secouant désespéramment la tête.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut !, s'exclama en un murmure la jeune femme en amenant ses mains à sa poitrine.

Elle fit alors les cents pas, en tournant sur elle même. Devait-elle écouter ? Non. C'était mal et le pire de tout, c'est qu'ils lui offraient l'hospitalité.

Sakura ferma les yeux.

C'est justement parce qu'ils lui offraient cette hospitalité qu'elle se sentait dans l'obligation d'écouter ce qu'il disait. Parce qu'avant tout, elle se devait de connaître la famille de son futur mari. Elle ne se permettrait jamais de faire du mal à ses parents en les rendant nerveux, parce qu'elle se retrouve dans une famille plongée jusqu'au cou dans des complots tout aussi malsains que crapuleux.

Elle posa donc son oreille sur la porte. Elle entendait une autre voix, elle ne la reconnaissait pas mais peu importait. Tout ce qui comptait était les mots qui sortaient de leur bouche.

\- De quoi tu me parles ?, pouvait-elle entendre, il semblait moins chuchoter que le maître de maison.

\- Baisse d'un ton, veux-tu. Tu prends toujours tes médicaments ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? J'vais bien de toutes les façons.

\- Bien sûr, me prends-tu pour un vieil homme aveugle et sénile ?

\- Que je prenne mes médocs ou pas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peu influencer ton plan, mon cher oncle.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et se colla un peu plus à la porte.

\- Ah...Obito. Comprends moi, tu es instable. La preuve, tu n'as fait que de la fixer.

La rose essaya de mettre une tête au nom qui venait d'être mentionné.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Je l'analysais. Mais toi tu te rinçais l'œil, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

Elle n'entendit plus rien. Sakura laissa ses prunelles vertes vaciller dans l'obscurité. Oui ! C'est l'homme qui lui jetait des regards qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos. De qui parlent-ils ? D'elle ? Pas possible et pourtant, tout laisser penser que oui, c'était d'elle qu'ils parlaient. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient lui donnant du mal à respirer.

Dans quoi s'était-elle fourré ?

\- Tu pourras en faire ce que tu souhaites quand j'aurai fini, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit.

La voix du plus jeune tremblait et cela fit frissonner la rose qui ne savait pas si elle devait s'en aller maintenant.

Car il y avait quelque chose de louche, vraiment louche.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi -elle avait seulement paniqué comme une idiote- Sakura avait ouvert la porte, se trouvant nez à nez avec les deux hommes : Madara était installé sur son siège les jambes croisées tandis qu'Obito était à ses côtés, une tasse à la main. Leurs deux regards sombres se tournèrent vers elle.

Sakura avala difficilement sa salive avant de murmurer, la voix tremblante :

\- Pourriez vous me dire où se trouve la cuisine...s'il-vous-plaît ?

Elle baissa la tête, préférant admirer ses pieds. Elle se sentait bête, parce que oui, ils parlaient sans doute d'elle et ils allaient surtout penser voire en déduire qu'elle les avait entendu.

Un petit rire la fit sursauter et lever la tête : Madara lui intima de se rapprocher d'un geste de sa main. Sakura cligna seulement des yeux. La main agitée de l'homme désigna finalement l'autre homme qui s'étouffa avec son café.

\- Obito va t'y emmener.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'en ai envie !?

\- Cela prouve que j'ai raison. Encore une fois, fit-il en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme qui posa lourdement sa tasse. Il t'y accompagne.

La seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire était de s'incliner. Obito s'était levé déblatérant des choses inaudibles. La rose n'en tint pas rigueur et se contenta de le suivre. De temps à autres, il tournait la tête en sa direction avant de secouer la tête et de regarder droit devant lui. Sakura ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle voulait qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus.

\- Vous pensez sûrement que je suis une opportuniste qui en veut à votre argent, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna. Ses yeux d'un noir aussi profonds que ceux de Sasuke la toisait de haut en bas.

\- Tais-toi et avance, lui répondit-il en lui attrapant le bras et en avançant, la traînant brutalement. Moins tu en sais, mieux tu te porteras.

\- Qu-Quoi ? Je vous ai juste posé une question !

Il s'arrêta une seconde fois et plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur. Il plaça une de ses mains contre son cou sans serrer sa prise. Sakura hoqueta de surprise et s'apprêtait à crier quand une autre main l'empêcha d'alerter les habitants de la maison. L'air paniqué de l'homme l'alerta. Madara avait parlé de médicaments. Il était malade, elle en était certaine désormais. Cet Obito devait être un paranoïaque.

\- Tais toi je t'ai dis ! Bordel, tu viens de te fourrer dans une merde pas possible...

Sakura se tortillait en essayant de se dégager de son emprise. Que lui voulait-il ? Était-il en train de l'avertir ? Que pensait-il en l'alertant d'un « danger imminent » ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien et elle n'avait plus envie de comprendre.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était s'échapper de son emprise et respirer ; sa respiration se faisait moindre et la panique ne l'aidait pas. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait peu à peu connaissances.

\- ...Et puis, les belles femmes, ça ne pose pas de questions...

La main qui se trouvait sur le cou de Sakura descendit jusqu'à son épaule droite. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul en gémissant. Obito fronça encore plus ses sourcils. Il retira sa main avant de la placer au dessus de sa tête, sur le mur.

\- Crois moi, tu ferais mieux de te casser d'ici le plus rapidement possible..non, quitte le pays.

Le front de l'homme toucha celui de Sakura qui se mit à trembler sous son contact. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa par la suite échapper quelques larmes. A la vue des larmes de la jeune femme, les mains du jeune homme se mirent à trembler : il retira sa main de la bouche de la rose qui reprit son souffle. Elle se dégagea de son emprise en le poussant et ne manqua pas de tomber.

\- Vous...vous êtes un malade !

Obito resta droit comme un « i », se contenta de la regarder avec un air presque innocent. Ses orbes noirs vacillaient entre ses mains et la jeune femme à terre et ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût.

Sakura se releva difficilement, tentant de récupérer sa respiration. La rose lui tourna le dos et revint sur ses pas à une vitesse acceptable, ne souhaitant plus rester seule en sa compagnie, au risque de finir morte étouffée.

\- Attends...Tu as intérêt à m'écouter ou tu risques de le regretter !, s'exclama-t-il en voulant se rapprocher d'elle.

Sakura s'était retournée à l'entente de sa voix.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi !

Obito se figea. Il inspira grandement avant de se retourner. Sakura sentait que ses jambes allaient finir par l'abandonner. Le regard de l'homme avait changé. C'était comme s'il n'était pas tout seul. Qu'il alternait entre innocence et dangerosité en moins de temps qu'il faut pour s'enfiler un t-shirt.

\- Je t'ai prévenu. Maintenant, attends toi à ce que je ne te fasse pas de cadeaux.

D'un mouvement lent, il se rapprocha de Sakura dont les jambes n'arrivaient plus à contenir son poids. Elle le regarda, le regard vide, les larmes menaçant de tomber. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait des choses aussi horribles ? Elle avait les mains qui touchaient le mur sur lequel son corps s'était appuyé.

Le brun s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il s'abaissa à la hauteur de celle-ci et passa sa main dans ses cheveux roses. Elle n'était plus capable de bouger, seulement de bouger lentement ses lèvres en le suppliant de la laisser tranquille. Elle le lui avait chuchoté, regardant le vide, incapable de l'affronter du regard. Il était aussi imposant que Sasuke, moins que l'oncle mais bel et bien imposant. De sa carrure, même si elle tentait quoique ce soit contre lui, il pouvait la maîtriser sans problèmes.

\- Tu...tu es si belle...je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, juste que tu comprennes que tu es en danger...

Il déposa ses lèvres sur son crâne avant de se lever et de partir en direction du salon.

Sakura resta dans sa position encore sous le choc. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Juste ce drôle de baiser au sommet de son crâne.

Ses craintes se révélaient alors véridiques. Son malaise n'était pas qu'un sentiment, mais bien une réalité. Elle se trouvait ne pas être en sécurité dans ce manoir.

…

 ** **Trois ans après l'union Uchiha-Hyuuga.****

Une tasse fumante à la main, elle regardait le sol. Ses souvenirs étaient douloureux. S'en rappeler revenait à revivre ce cauchemar. Pourtant, elle devait en parler. Elle souffla avant de commencer à prendre la parole :

\- Obito était le maire de Konoha à cette époque. Il pouvait se permettre de faire n'importe quoi sans que cela lui retombe dessus. Il avait le soutien de Madara. J'avais malencontreusement écouté leur conversation. Je n'en étais pas certaine, mais maintenant je le suis. J'étais le principal sujet de cette entrevue nocturne. J'étais une jeune fille bien trop naïve pour penser ou même supposer qu'ils se mettait d'accord sur un plan pour me mettre à mal. Obito m'avait avertie et je n'avais pas pris son avertissement au sérieux en voulant à tout prix l'oublier. J'aurai dû l'écouter. Et maintenant, je me rend compte qu'il a été mon seul et unique allié, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me faire. Je me sens bête d'avoir put faire leur faire confiance, en sachant pertinemment quel genre de personnages ils sont. J'étais faible. Je le suis toujours...


	7. Faiblesse flagrante

**UPDATE 22/02/17**

 ** _Rating :_** _M_

 _ **Pairings** : Pas de pairings défini (Pour le moment)_

 ** _Disclaimers :_** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 _ _Elle n'aura pas l'embarra du choix,__

 _ _Car seule, elle se retrouvera.__

 ** **Je vous demande pardon, Papa, Maman, car je suis faible...****

 ** **Je restera à jamais faible physiquement...****

 ** **Je suis l'incarnation de la faiblesse.****

 **.**

La veille, Sakura avait regagné sa chambre en s'aidant du mur et difficilement. Quand elle fut arrivé au niveau du salon, elle put voir Madara lui offrir un sourire avenant et avait levé son verre de vin avant d'apporter ce verre à sa bouche. Elle n'en attendit pas plus qu'elle se précipitait autant qu'elle le pouvait dans la chambre de son fiancé. En montant dans les escaliers, ses jambes ne pouvant plus supporter la pression lâchèrent. Elle tomba à quatre pattes, et se mit immédiatement à pleurer. A relâcher tout ce qu'elle avait retenu depuis son arrivée. Lentement, elle se relevait et allait dans la chambre en reniflant et essuyant brièvement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière Elle s'approcha du lit et porta sa main devant sa bouche afin de réprimer ses sanglots. Dos à elle, Sasuke dormait profondément.

Elle s'allongea dans le lit et se rapprocha du corps endormi : ses bras s'enroulaient autour des hanches de son fiancé et elle serra son corps contre le sien. Rien que son odeur l'avait apaisé. Elle avait fermé les yeux et posé ses lèvres sur la peau nue de son homme qui s'était réveillé à ce contact.

\- Tout va bien ?, lui avait-il demandé de sa voix enrouée.

Sakura avait levé les yeux vers son homme et le sondait de son regard vert embrumé. Elle lui avait faussement sourit.

\- Tout va bien mon amour. Tout va bien.

Sa tête se nicha dans le cou de son homme qui encercla sa taille de ses bras. Elle ferma ses yeux avec force, voulant à tout prix oublier qu'elle venait de se tirer d'un mauvais pas. Elle n'y arriva pas, trop de questions restaient en suspens.

Elle allait mener sa petite enquête, parce qu'elle était en danger. C'était Obito qui le disait.

Cependant, pourquoi devait-elle le croire ? Sakura ferma les yeux avant de soupirer. La nuit portait conseil apparemment, alors elle avait essayé de dormir, afin d'avoir l'esprit frais pour le lendemain.

Et ce lendemain arriva bien trop rapidement à son goût. C'était comme s'il s'était écoulé qu'une heure après qu'elle eut réussit à s'éloigner d'un danger sur pattes.

La rose se leva avec difficulté et remarqua alors que Sasuke n'était plus dans le lit. Les émeraudes de la jeune femme vacillaient dans la pièce. Elle se souvint alors des menaces proférées la veille et fut prise d'une immense panique. Elle se mit à appeler son fiancé : aucune réponse. Elle se vêtit d'un peignoir et descendit les escaliers à une grande vitesse. Elle ouvrit la porte en un grand fracas et se trouva nez-à-nez avec la famille au complet autour d'une table à déjeuner. Sasuke était assis près de son frère.

\- Oh, voilà ta femme Sasuke.

Sasuke avait tourné le regard vers Sakura. Un petit sourire en coin était difficilement visible sur son visage mais elle l'avait vu. Cela la rassura.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Shisui.

\- Je te le disais juste au cas où.

\- Je suis désolée !, s'exclama-t-elle en s'inclinant.

En se relevant, elle croisa le regard d'Obito et ne puis s'empêcher de frémir. Il la fixait. Sakura baissa ses yeux et se mit à sourire nerveusement. Pourquoi continuait-il à la tourmenter ? Elle se toucha nerveusement les bras et haussa les épaules.

\- Je remonte m'habiller...

Elle ferma la porte plus calmement et s'appuya contre celle-ci en soufflant. Elle tremblotait comme une feuille. Elle amena ses mains à ses lèvres et c'est les paupières closes qu'elle se fit une promesse à haute voix.

\- J'en aurai le cœur net, murmura-t-elle en levant la tête au plafond.

…

Plus tard, dans la matinée, alors qu'elle se rendait dans sa chambre pour se reposer, elle fut surprise de trouver Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke dans leur chambre. Assis sur le lit, il observait attentivement sa montre et leva la tête lorsque Sakura lui posa une question plus qu'évidente : "Vous cherchez Sasuke ?"

Et cette question l'avait fait rire.

\- Non, c'était toi que j'attendais. Assieds-toi près de moi, là.

Le brun tapota sur le matelas à sa gauche. Sakura le sondait de son regard émeraude. Il avait l'air bien trop détendu pour que cela ait l'air vrai.

\- Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

\- Je ne vois pas quoi...Euh...J'ai des choses à faire, si vous voulez bien m'excuser-

Sakura allait sortir de la chambre en faisant de minuscules pas de côtés quand elle se figea en apercevant le meilleur ami d'Itachi lui faire face. Il grimaça et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je ne cautionne pas vraiment ce genre de chantage, commença-t-il en faisant abstraction du chemin avec son corps. Mais il le faut bien, quand l'ordre vient de plus haut. Tu me comprends ?

Le visage de la jeune femme pâlit. Les ordres ? Quels ordres ? La panique envahissait son corps entier. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Le fait qu'elle se sentit mal et à la fois perdu l'avait poussée à se jeter sur le plus vieux des deux hommes et de se frayer un chemin vers le couloir.

Shisui avait fermé les yeux avant de lui maintenir les bras. Il la porta comme un sac de pommes de terre. Elle se débattait, lui frappant le dos à coups de poings.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin !?

\- Je pense que tu devrais la calmer, suggéra Itachi en sortant une petite seringue de sa poche.

\- Non, garde ça. On va le faire autrement. Il devrait avoir des menottes pas loin...On va l'attacher.

Attacher ? Non. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ?

\- Où est Sasuke !?...Sasuke.. ! Lâchez moi !... Sasuke !

\- Il ne risque pas de t'entendre, là où il est. Il est sortit avec notre oncle, le temps de conclure notre petite affaire.

Itachi lui parlait tout en fouillant le tiroir de son petit frère. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé l'objet de ses désirs, il les pendaient du bout de ses doigts.

Shisui, lui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Sakura, peine qui était vainement perdue. Elle continuait d'hurler le nom de son fiancé et de taper le dos. Des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un traitement aussi honteux de la part de sa future belle famille ? Elle s'arrêta de lui asséner des coups et sanglota sans même se cacher.

Tout lui avait échappé à partir du moment où elle eut le malheur de se réveiller en pleine nuit. Et puis, si ce qui lui arrivait était inévitable ? Que même si elle n'avait pas vécu cet événement troublant aux côtés d'Obito, elle aurait quand même été enfermée dans cette pièce en compagnie de ces deux hommes ?

\- Merde...Calme toi, on va juste te poser quelques questions. Vraiment rien de bien méchant !

\- Shisui, pose là sur le lit.

\- Oh, ne me donne pas d'ordre par contre, je ne risque pas d'être d'accord avec toi.

Il la déposa avec une étonnante douceur sur le lit.

\- On ne te fera aucun mal si tu es sage, ce qui est logique, répliqua l'homme d'affaire.

\- Ne sois pas aussi tendre avec elle.

\- Elle risque de ne pas répondre à tes questions si tu es aussi brutal.

\- Je fais mon boulot, c'est tout.

La forte main de l'homme d'affaires bloqua les deux frêles mains de Sakura qui hésita alors entre se débattre et les amadouer.

\- Je vous en supplie ! Ne m'attachez pas..! Je vous promets de rester sage, je répondrai à toutes vos questions...

La deuxième solution lui semblait la plus adéquate à la situation. Shisui était bien plus indulgent qu'Itachi et surtout bien plus vieux que lui. Il pourrait se plier à la moindre décision que prendrait l'aîné.

\- C'est mignon..., dixit l'aîné en lui souriant amicalement. Itachi...

Une petite once d'espoir se dévoilait enfin. Elle lui souriait à son tour pensant qu'il allait au moins lui accorder cette faveur.

\- ...Passe les menottes.

Le sourire de la rose se fana. Le frère de son fiancé lui jetait alors les menottes qu'il attrapa au vol avec sa main libre. Il adressa un bref regard à Sakura qui pâlissait à vu d'œil.

\- Je suis indulgent mais pas stupide, jeune fille.

Il l'attacha sans ménagement avant de se placer au dessus d'elle.

\- On va faire simple, débuta le jeune avocat en s'asseyant près de la tête de la jeune fille ? Je pose les questions et tu réponds aux questions seulement. Si jamais tu tentes ne serait-ce que de désobéir à cet ordre aussi simple soit-il, je peux simplement te dire que tu seras la seule et unique responsable des événements à venir. Compris ?

Sakura acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête résolu.

\- Tu es ici pour quoi ?, continua l'avocat en évitant soigneusement de regarder la jeune femme.

\- C'est quoi vos questions débiles !? Pour me marier avec Sasuke !

\- Seulement ça, hein...

\- Je l'aime, réussit-elle à dire en regardant droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur.

\- Ah. Mais je ne te posais pas de question...

\- Ta mère et ton père savent que tu t'es fiancé à Sasuke ?

Sakura détourna ses orbes vertes vers celles noire de Shisui.

\- Mes parents...Ils sont au courant...oui. Je ne comprends rien...Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?!

Le fils de Fugaku s'abaissa, laissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux caresser le visage de la jeune femme.

\- C'est mauvais tout ça...Shisui, on y va. Madara avait vu juste, comme toujours.

\- Eh bien...On s'en va cocotte. Ah par contre tu recevras la visite du chef, donc soit bien sage.

Sakura hocha seulement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des choses stupides qui pourrait la mettre en danger. Surtout que les deux hommes venaient de mentionner ses parents. Elle ne voulait en rien qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de fâcheux et ce par sa faute.

Elle s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait tant que questions à leur poser mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Qu'elle ne __devait__ pas. Quand elle les vit sortir de la chambre elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se laisser ses larmes couler.

Qu'avait-elle fait au bon dieu pour qu'il la châtie ainsi ?

Elle plia ses jambes et tourna la tête à l'opposé de la porte. Elle se sentait faible. Elle se trouvait à leur merci et ne pouvait rien faire. Sasuke qui avait disparu de la circulation. Elle renifla à plusieurs reprises, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui arriver pire que de se faire menotter par deux bels hommes. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, tandis que ses larmes continuaient à couler. Elle arrivait à rire de sa situation pathétique...

Son corps s'était raidit à l'entente de pas lourds se rapprochant de la pièce. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, sachant que la personne qui allait arriver allait l'achever. Son petit moment de paix se terminait là.

Elle se mit alors à prier à voix haute. Elle n'était pas très croyante, pourtant, mais si cela pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir vivante...Sa fin était proche et seul le seigneur pouvait l'aider.

\- Haruno Sakura...

Elle continua de réciter sa prière, sans se soucier du nouvel arrivant dont elle avait reconnu la voix. Elle l'entendit se rapprocher d'elle, sentit ses doigts lui caresser la joue.

\- Regarde moi.

Sakura s'arrêta. Elle ferma alors les yeux et murmura en un soupir le nom de celui qui l'avait à la fois menacé et averti, la nuit dernière :

\- Obito...Fais moi sortir de là.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, je peux juste être là pour toi.

Elle inspira fortement. Il se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle a été stupide de ne pas le croire ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'agir ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je vous ai fais quoi ? Est-ce que je vais m'en sortir en vie ?

\- Ne pose pas autant de questions, je te l'ai déjà dis la dernière fois. Je ne peux pas te répondre, je peux seulement-

\- J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois là !, s'exclama-t-elle en le défiant du regard. Je veux voir Sasuke !

Obito eut un mouvement de recul ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres commençaient à trembler. Ses pupilles noirs vacillaient entre les mains de la jeune femme et ses mains.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant et le laisser la toucher à sa guise. Elle ne le supportait pas.

\- Sasuke..hein..?

Il se leva, le regard changé : lui qui était si doux et avenant laissait entrevoir de la colère et duu dégoût. Il monta sur le lit et se positionna au dessus de la rose en prenant soin de lui déplier les jambes.

\- Tu veux savoir où est ton Sasuke ? Tu veux savoir ce que fais _ton_ Sasuke ?

Le regard que lui lançait l'Uchiha l'avait figée. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient lentement. Sa gorge ne lui répondait plus. Elle voulait juste crier.

Mais à quoi bon, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

\- Ton Sasuke accompagne Madara faire un petit tour dans ta petite campagne...

Les doigts de l'homme se posèrent sur son cou. La jeune femme ne bougeaient plus étant comme hypnotisée. Ou la peur l'avait simplement paralysé.

\- ...Et Madara...a quelques affaires à régler avec tes chers parents.

\- Je-

\- Ne dis rien, s'il-te-plaît. Ne dis plus rien. Reste sage...Reste bien sage...

Obito ferma les yeux lorsque son front entra en contact avec celui de la rose qui sortit de ses songes instantanément.

Ils se regardaient désormais dans le blanc des yeux. Un cliquetis au dessus de sa tête la mit en alerte la pression que les menottes exerçaient sur ses es mains se dissipa. C'est comme si elles libérées comme par magie. Sakura s'apprêtait à remercier le geste de l'homme quand elle sentit quelque chose lui piquer le bras.

Elle leva la tête et vit la seringue qu'avait sortit Itachi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner que sa vue se brouilla.

Obito la regardait, peiné. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche et prononcer quelques paroles. Elle avait put comprendre un mot qui semblait être un prénom.

 _ _Rin...__

 _Et enfin, le trou noir._

…

 ** **Trois ans après l'union Uchiha-Hyuuga.****

 **Elle avait marqué une pause dans son récit. Tout semblait si réel...**

\- ...Quelques jours après mon entrevue imprévue avec Obito, son avertissement s'avérait être vrai. Madara avait envoyé ses neveux. Itachi, le jeune avocat qui n'avait pas encore la réputation de monstre qu'il a actuellement et Shisui le fils d'un businessman assez réputé dans la capitale. Il a hérité de son affaire à sa mort, si je me souviens bien. Je vous assure que je ne savais rien de ce qui allait m'arriver. Je pensais que Madara voulaient juste m'effrayer. Qu'il souhaitait juste atteindre mes parents en me faisant du mal. Mais encore une fois, j'ai fait fausse route. J'étais faible. Je le suis encore et je le serai toujours. Je ne pourrai pas les faire tomber dans mon état actuel. Je doute en être capable tout simplement. J'ai eu le courage d'avouer mes sentiments à Sasuke, mais ce n'est pas le même contexte.

Elle eut un petit rire amer.

 **\- Plus conne que moi, vous ne trouverez pas...**


	8. Vengence

**UPDATE 22/02/17**

 ** _ _ **Rating**__** ** _ _:__** _ _M__

 _ ** _ **Pairings**_**_ _ _: Pas de pairings défini (Pour le moment)__

 ** _ _ **Disclaimers**__** ** _ _:__** _ _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi.__

* * *

 _ _Son seul et unique amour lui ayant tourné le dos.__

 ** **Je t'aime tellement Sasuke.****

 ** **.****

 ** **Ma fin était proche, voire imminente.****

 ** **.****

Sa tête tournait, il faisait sombre. Elle peinait à ouvrir les yeux tant la lumière ambiante l'aveuglait. Elle préféra les garder fermés un petit moment, avant de réellement les confronter à la luminosité.

La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir vu Obito. Il était là, au dessus d'elle, étrangement tendre et doux avec elle. Il était effrayant. Son comportement l'avait figée et ses yeux l'hypnotisaient. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais ils étaient si attrayants qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été assommée par un coup bien placé à son crâne. Elle maintint celui-ci de ses deux mains en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Ses lèvres pâteuses lui réclamait un peu d'eau.

\- Oh, elle est réveillée...

La voix faisait écho dans sa tête qu'elle secouait briè rose tentait de se lever mais se sentit basculer en arrière. Cependant, quelque chose ou bien même quelqu'un fit obstacle à sa chute.

\- Ma chérie, tout va bien ?

Sakura essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux et crut reconnaître la voix de son fiancé. Elle ne savait pas trop, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Elle n'était plus capable de penser correctement ou bien même d'analyser sa situation actuelle.

Elle eut un mince sourire avant de hocher la tête positivement. Sa gorge était sèche, il lui était impossible de prononcer un quelconque mot.

\- Donnez moi un verre d'eau, crut-elle entendre alors qu'elle tentait de d'estomper d'étranges bourdonnements qui lui secouait les oreilles.

Elle referma les yeux en laissant sa tête se poser sur ce qui semblait être le cou de son fiancé. Les mains de celui-ci enveloppaient les siennes.

Il lui lâcha une de ses mains avant de lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Elle avait aussi du mal à ingurgiter la solution. Sa gorge lui brûlait la faisant tousser. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose de vraiment louche. Enfin, peu importait, Sasuke était avec elle, c'était l'essentiel.

\- Vas-y doucement...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et pouvait apercevoir la femme d'Itachi, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Sa vue était encore un peu floue et tremblante. Elle semblait toujours hautaine mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui avait changé. De la satisfaction ?

\- J'avais vu clair dans son jeu, elle a voulu mettre le grappin sur mon mari. Mais elle s'est contenté de toi.

\- Tais-toi un peu et laisse la tranquille, réprima l'homme qui soutenait son corps encore endormi.

\- AH ! C'est l'amant qui la défend. Tu as entendu Sasuke ? Ta nana est une pétasse..!

Sakura leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui s'abaissa devant elle. De quel amant parlait-elle ? Sakura n'avait jamais eut d'amant autre que Sasuke, alors...pourquoi s'adressait-elle à Sasuke en lui racontant de telles horreurs ? Elle voulut répliquer lorsque la femme de l'avocat la devança :

\- Ça se lisait sur ton front que tu voulais te faire sauter par tous les hommes de cette famille.

Les lèvres tremblantes de la rose s'entrouvrirent.

\- Je..Je ne...vois pas...de quoi tu...parles...

\- Évidemment, tu nies tout en bloc !, s'écria-t-elle en se levant et croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Izumi, tais-toi !

\- Obito, tu es tombé bien bas ma parole.

Sakura ne suivait plus, déjà qu'elle avait énormément de mal à se situer mentalement. Elle inspira longuement et toussa par la suite.

Cela n'était pas normal. Non, les symptômes dont elle était victime lui rappelait celle d'une drogue. Étant en étude de médecine, elle savait de quoi elle se doutait. Puis elle se souvint d'un détail qui lui avait échappé. Une seringue qu'avait sortit Itachi en tant que force de dissuasion.

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine.

Elle a été droguée. Cela ne pouvait être que ça.

Apeurée, elle se leva tant bien que mal, quittant l'étreinte de son « fiancé ». Elle bascula en avant, atterrissant à genoux sur le sol. Elle avait du mal à respirer mais chercha cependant le courage qu'il lui fallait pour réussir à articuler une phrase correcte tout en usant de ses membres endoloris.

La drogue faisait encore effet, mais elle était consciente, cette fois-ci. Cette sensation de ne pas contrôler son corps à sa guise...

\- Où est Sasuke ?, réussit-elle à dire en marchant à quatre pattes n'ayant pas la force de se lever. Sasuke !

\- Là.

Elle s'était arrêté et leva ses yeux verts embrumés, prêts à laisser couler des larmes. Il était là, debout devant elle. Elle l'avait appelé maintes fois. Elle attendait son retour avec impatience et voulait partir loin de cet enfer qu'était la maison des Uchiha. Elle voulait être dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, ses caresses ses baisers...Elle avait tant besoin de lui...

Elle s'agrippa à son pantalon et se releva en s'appuyant sur lui. Ses fragiles bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou, tandis que sa tête se posait sur son torse.

\- Sasuke...je t'ai cherché partout...

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne l'enlaçait même pas. Sakura leva la tête et vit qu'il ne lui adressait pas un regard. Il fixait droit devant lui, le visage fermé.

\- Sasuke..qu'est-ce qui-

\- Lâche moi, la coupa-t-il en retirant ses bras. Tu me dégoûtes...

Elle tomba au sol sans ménagement.

 _ _Tout lui semblait flou.__

Elle était perdue. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il aussi distant ? N'avait-il pas remarqué qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son état normal ?

\- Papa, qu'est-ce tu fais ?

Sakura ne s'occupait aucunement de la voix de la fille du chef de famille, celle de son fiancé l'accaparait. Elle se répétait sans cesse, finissant pas lui donner un mal de crâne sévère. Elle essayait de se redresser seule, tout en regardant l'amour de sa vie la toiser avec..haine ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de maintenir sa mâchoire fermée tant l'air qu'arborait Sasuke était déroutant.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

\- Madara, tu n'avais pas tort, disait-il tandis qu'il tournait le dos. Ce n'est qu'une putain.

\- Sasuke !...

 _ _Elle a été stupide.__

\- ...Sasuke !...

 _ _Elle a été faible. Le supplier ainsi...Elle a été pathétique.__

Deux mains lui attrapaient l'épaule et la voix qu'elle avait entendu à son réveil lui chatouillait l'oreille :

\- Reste près de moi...

\- Lâche moi Obito !, s'exclama-t-elle instinctivement, sa voix se brisant. Sasuke..!

 _ _Idiote et pathétique.__

Sasuke lui tourna le dos. Elle en avait souffert. Elle se sentait perdue et abandonné. Elle avait hurlé son nom. Elle l'avait supplié. Elle avait pleuré.

 _Elle avait été humilié._

* * *

 **Trois ans après l'union Uchiha-Hyuuga.**

Elle observait une tasse vide. Elle n'avait pas envie de continuer ce supplice. Elle a commencé, elle devait terminer. Pourtant, on ne lui avait pas obligé. Elle avait juste envie de parler, parce qu'elle voulait réussir à pleurer, chose qu'elle fut tout de même incapable de faire. Avait-elle épuisé son stock de larmes ?

C'était étrange...

Elle leva son regard vert avant de continuer.

\- ...Je l'avais supplié, maintes fois mais rien. Rien. Il les avait cru. Il a préféré croire la famille qu'il a tant renié que moi qui l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était. Quelle ironie. J'avais été drogué par Obito, Shisui et Itachi, l'incroyable équipe de choc lui avait en quelque sorte fourni cette drogue. Je me suis sentie tellement trahie. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être des personnes agréables et gentilles...Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Ils avaient tout planifié. Évidemment, ma rencontre avec Sasuke était un pur hasard, le fait qu'on soit tombé amoureux aussi. Enfin, je pense.

La jeune femme inspirait longuement. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle donne les détails de cette mascarade.

\- Mes parents avaient fait affaires avec la famille Uchiha, dans les temps où ils habitaient encore en ville. C'était donc bien avant ma naissance. Des affaires louches, bien évidement. Mes parents ont déménagés après ma naissance, afin de me protéger. Le plan de Madara ? J'y viens. Il voulait voler la fortune de mes parents, parce qu'il les accuse de l'avoir volé. Certes, mes parents ont été plongés jusqu'au cou dans les histoires les plus louches de cet homme, mais cela ne fait pas d'eux des voleurs. Enfin...Le fait qu'ils aient voulu m'éloigner de leurs problèmes...Ça fait d'eux des personnes sensées. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir...

\- Ne te force pas, lui intima une femme en lui caressant l'épaule.

\- Non, vous avez fait l'effort de me parler de vous, même si cela était douloureux. A moi d'en faire de même et d'affronter mes "vieux démons".

La femme à ses côtés lui offrit un sourire. Sakura continua alors.

\- Il avait réussit à approcher mes parents parce qu'ils m'avaient retenu chez eux. Madara a réussit à corrompre Sasuke en lui racontant des mensonges à mon sujet. Ils m'ont drogués et Obito...je n'étais pas dans mon état normal...je n'étais pas moi-même...

\- N'ai pas honte, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- ...Il..il a abusé de moi...l'un d'eux a filmé la scène...je ne sais pas mais Sasuke l'a vu. Je ne me rappelle de rien de cette scène et...je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

Elle tritura ses doigts en baissant la tête. Elle avait honte malgré tout. Elle qui s'était juré de s'offrir seulement à Sasuke.

\- Ils ont volés et tués mes parents et ont fait passé ça pour un suicide car ''la honte les avaient submergés''. Ils ont essayé de me faire taire afin de préserver leur réputation. J'ai tout perdu. L'homme de ma vie, mes études, ma famille...Ils m'ont tout enlevé...Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher...

\- Tu m'as moi, maintenant.

La femme aux côtés de Sakura lui releva la tête en lui tenant le menton. Son air maternel apaisa comme jamais elle n'avait pu l'être depuis l'incident d'il y a trois ans. Ses prunelles émeraudes brillaient. Un énorme battement de cœur secoua sa poitrine.

\- Je suis là pour toi Sakura. Je serai ta meilleure alliée et ta meilleure amie.

\- Vous...

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase que sa voix se brisait. Enfin. Elle arrivait à pleurer. A relâcher tout ce qu'elle avait contenu durant ces trois années de silence et d'accumulation de ses sentiments les plus extrêmes. Elle alla dans les bras de la femme et se laissa aller. Elle en avait besoin. Elle voulait simplement pleurer. Laisser ses larmes couler. Ces larmes qui avaient cessés d'exister parce qu'elle faisait confiance à personne.

...

 _ _Deux vies qui se sont brisés.__

 _ _Haruno Sakura pleure la mort de ses parents.__

 _ _Hyuuga Hinata pleure l'absence de sentiments de la part de sa famille.__

 _ _Toutes les deux ne se connaissent pas et pourtant, elles vont devoir vivre avec ces deux sentiments à la fois liés et ennemis : l'amour et la haine.__

 _ _L'une cherche son salut à travers un jeune garçon perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, l'autre se persuade de détester l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde.__

 _ _Elles sont mortes le jour où elles ont décidés de se venger. Elles ont tués toutes les émotions qui leur permettent de ressentir le regret.__

 _ _Désormais, rien était plus important que d'accomplir ce pour quoi elles sont nées, même si pour cela, elle devait commettre des péchés infâmes et ignobles.__

 ** **L'heure de la venue de la diable dans leur demeure a sonnée. Une succession d'événement les fera tomber un par un. Un règne qui se terminera par abdication du roi et de sa tête, tranchée sous le bras droit du diable.****

* * *

Helloooooo !

Oui, je sais, je sais. J'avais dit que je ne dévoilerai pas le passé de Sakura maintenant. Mais après une réflexion plus poussée, le mieux serait d'en parler ne serait-ce que partiellement, afin de savoir où vous mettez vos pieds !

J'ai pris le temps d'écrire ces trois chapitres à la suite afin de mieux m'organiser, puisqu'au niveau de mes idées, je suis incapable d'être sûre de ce que je veux écrire ou de ce que je veux faire transparaître. Je tiens énormément à finir cette histoire et qui plus est de vous amener dans un autre univers, bien plus sombre. De plus que je risque de changer quelques petits trucs au court de l'histoire et bien sûr je vous tiendrai au courant mes petits lapins !

Au niveau du caractère de certains personnages, le fait qu'ils soit aussi OOC est tout à fait volontaire. J'aimerai vous dire tout ce que j'ai en tête, mais cela risque de tout faire capoter et dieu sait à quel point j'ai envie de tout déballer ! Aussi, j'aimerai dire qu'au niveau des pairings, ils se formeront au cours de l'histoire et bon... Je laisserai sûrement des indices, qui sait.

Parlons un peu plus de l'histoire en elle même.

Il y a beaucoup de décalage entre le moment où se déroulent les événements qui l'ont mené à sa perte et le moment où elle s'explique. Trois ans se sont écoulés et il est tout à fait normal que vous ne sachiez rien entre ce qui se passe après le rejet de Sasuke et lorsqu'elle s'adresse à sa désormais meilleure amie. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la famille Uchiha...je n'en dirai pas plus, leur cruauté est sans pareil.

Il est normal, devant un début d'histoire aussi flou pour vous de vous poser des questions. N'hésitez pas ! J'adorerai discuter de cette histoire avec quelqu'un, parce que je bouillonne toute seule et m'excite comme pas possible quand j'ai une idée de fou qui se joint à l'histoire originale du manga et à mon UA.

D'ailleurs, je remercie les followeuses, c'est ce qui me fait croire que mon histoire pourrait vraiment plaire, d'où le fait que je sois hyper active dessus.

Donc voilà !

A bientôt ! ~ Tshouss Tshouss ~~


	9. Haruka

Hellooooo !

Yep ! Ca fait un sacré bail !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis qui ont fait que...je n'ai pas pu publier. Cependant je suis de retour avec ce chapitre 9 !

Bon je vous avoue aussi que je suis en pleine réécriture des anciens chapitres. J'ai la nette impression de les avoir écrits un peu à la va-vite et ça ne me plait pas trop. Si je devais publier quelque chose, autant que ça soit quelque chose de réfléchit et de bien tapé !

Bon je remercie _Cicidy_ pour sa review qui m'a drôlement boosté !

KitKat, je sais que tu ne seras pas de retour mais je te laisse ce petit merci pour ton soutien durant les cours ! (Et surtout de me corriger et de m'aider dans les démarches au niveau de la cohérence dans mon histoire.) Hehe.

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ~

 ** _Rating :_** _M_

 _ **Pairings** : Pas de pairings défini (Pour le moment)_

 ** _Disclaimers :_** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 **Haruka**

 **Actuellement**.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Le silence y régnait en maître. Un projecteur fut soudainement allumé sur un homme habillé élégamment ses longs cheveux restant indisciplinés. Il s'avançait sur une estrade, prêt à saisir le micro. Il esquissa un sourire amusé avant de claquer des doigts : la pièce qui se trouvait être une salle de fête s'illuminait soudainement.

Une multitude de personnages, tous aussi puissants que riche siégeaient les tables joliment décorées. Une carte se trouvait milieux de celles-ci.

"Fiançailles de Madara et Haruka" y était inscrit.

\- Merci d'être venu aussi nombreux, débuta l'homme élégant en ouvrant les bras. Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi. Haruka, viens donc.

Tous les regards se posèrent vers une jeune fille qui s'était levé et se dirigeait droit vers l'instigateur de la fête. Elle monta les escaliers et tendit sa main vers l'homme élégant qui l'attrapa avec douceur. Elle souriait grandement et son visage était aussi rouge que celui d'une tomate. La sombre chevelure de la jeune femme cachait le dos nu de sa robe, mais il resta tout de même visible lorsqu'elle effectuait un mouvement de la tête.

\- Madara, tu n'étais pas obligé d'organiser une si grande fête.

Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Pour toi, je serai prêt à décrocher la lune...

La jeune femme se mit à rire gênée et se cacha le visage entre ses mains.

La foule assistait à cette scène en silence. Madara enlaça la brunette d'un bras par dessus son épaule et regarda l'assemblée qui lui faisait face.

\- Cette sublime jeune femme, deviendra Madame Uchiha et je comptais bien le faire savoir au monde entier !

Tous applaudirent les dernières paroles de l'Uchiha qui s'empressa de rejoindre sa table, tenant la main de sa future femme. Arrivés hauteur de la table familiale, la jeune femme pouvait remarquer que seuls les membres de sa famille furent présents. Cependant, il y avait une femme en fauteuil qui avait le regard vide d'émotions.

\- Ta famille ne vient pas ? Et qui est-ce ?

Madara lui adressa un regard compatissant.

\- Ils ne sont pas disposés à venir ce soir, cependant ils sont partant pour un dîner au manoir.

\- Oh..c'est dommage...Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était cette femme.

Elle désigna de la tête l'handicapé Madara lui caressa la joue avant de regarder l'infirme d'un œil morne.

\- C'est la femme de mon petit neveu, la pauvre n'a plus toute sa tête.

Les yeux verts de le fiancée de Madara fixait la jeune femme paralysée et silencieuse. Elle se tourna alors vers son fiancé et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu penses que je pourrai devenir son amie ?

\- Voyons, c'est à peine si elle peut bouger d'elle même.

\- S'il-te-plaît...

\- Je ne peux rien te refuser, dît-il en haussant ses épaules.

...

La soirée s'était écoulée lentement aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle se mettait à bailler à tout va, sans retenue. Elle ne souhaitait aucunement avoir une fête aussi énorme, mais son fiancé était têtu et ne l'avait pas écouté.

Ses yeux lui piquaient et l'envie de dormir n'allait pas tarder prendre le dessus. Ses iris verts se posèrent sur la femme au fauteuil roulant. Elle avait l'air en piteux état. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la rendre aussi morte ? C'était une question sans réponses et il n'y aura, à l'avenir, aucune réponse. Madara était quelqu'un d'intransigeant et il ne lui donnera aucune réponse satisfaisante pour elle.

\- Haruka, tu m'as l'air épuisée. Rentrons.

\- Je n'attendais que ça, affirma-t-elle en souriant et prenant sa main.

Ils se levèrent et salua une dernière fois les invités ainsi que la famille de la jeune fiancée avant de s'éclipser. Installés dans la limousine, elle eut une soudaine pensée pour la jeune femme paralysée.

\- Et la jeune femme ? Qui est-ce qui s'en occupe ?

Madara eut mit du temps à comprendre de qui elle parlait.

\- Son mari la récupérera.

\- ...Tu ne m'as pas donné son nom.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de le savoir, Haruka. Contente toi de l'observer silencieusement.

\- Je vais vivre avec elle non ?

\- Elle ne t'adressera pas la parole.

\- Eh bien moi, je la lui adresserai, que ça te plaise ou non.

La brune aux yeux verts croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine avant de détourner son regard vers la fenêtre passager.

\- Haruka...

\- Si tu es incapable de me comprendre, il est alors inutile pour toi de me parler.

\- Si tu insistes tant que ça, parle lui si ça te chante, mais ne viens pas te plaindre auprès de moi, quand tu comprendras que ton geste n'est que de la pitié.

\- Tu es si...

L'Uchiha étant de profil tourna la tête vers sa fiancée qui ne le regardait qu'à travers le reflet de la fenêtre.

\- Je suis..?

\- Cruel. Tu es cruel envers elle, Madara.

\- Je ne l'apprécie pas spécialement.

\- Qu'a-t-elle pu te faire dans l'état où elle se trouve ? C'est injuste de ta part !

\- Je suis juste qu'avec ceux qui le mérite.

La brune roula des yeux et croisa ses jambes. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler, juste observer le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Les faibles lumières des lampadaires laissaient transparaître un petit bout du paysage rural dans sa période printanière. Elle espérait sortir rapidement de la limousine afin de pouvoir s'en aller dormir. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Tant que nous ne seront pas mariés, je ne dormirai pas avec toi.

Madara émit un petit rire qui eut le don d'exaspérer la jeune femme. S'il pensait qu'elle boudait...eh bien, il avait raison.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, je suis sérieuse.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Très bien, si tu le souhaites, tu auras ta chambre à toi.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Hm.

Haruka se contenta de d'acquiescer et de retourner à sa contemplation. Après de longues minutes de silence la brune se désintéressa du paysage pour ensuite observer son fiancé muni d'une tablette tactile. Elle le voyait tapoter dessus d'un air concentré et supposait qu'il devait sûrement travailler.

\- Madara ?

\- Hm.

\- Non...oublie.

Il leva la tête vers la jeune femme qui s'était mise à regarder ses jambes. Il n'y accorda pas plus d'importance et reprit ses occupations. La fiancée se contenta de le regarder faire, n'osant pas l'approcher. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour elle dans son monde de travail et elle comptait bien respecter ses désirs, même si cela restait bizarre.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle s'était finalement assoupie, ne pouvant plus supporter la fatigue.

…

Tout semblait être aussi grand que dans son ancien chez elle. Le couloir était immense, sa chambre aussi, la baignoire pouvait contenir trois personnes et la salle de bain était digne d'appartenir à une reine. Haruka ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de tout ce qui lui pendait sous le nez. Un tas d'objets de valeurs trônaient sur les meubles faits d'un matériau spécial et cher...

Elle n'appréciait guère toute cette ostentation et pourtant, il va bien falloir qu'elle s'y habitue.

Sortant difficilement du lit double, elle sentit un vent froid lui titiller les jambes. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait changé pour la mettre en pyjama, mais elle remercia mentalement la personne qui a eu la bonté de lui retirer sa robe bien trop serrée à son goût. Haruka se munit d'un peignoir qu'elle enfila avant de descendre dans la grande salle à manger.

Elle n'était pas pleine, seulement deux hommes s'y trouvaient et discutaient travail, visiblement. En pénétrant dans la pièce, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et la fixèrent. Gênée, elle s'excusa avant de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de ces deux là. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement sans laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. L'un des deux, ayant les cheveux courts se tourna alors vers elle en lui souriant franchement.

\- Tu dois être la nouvelle fiancée de notre oncle. Uchiha Shisui, enchanté.

\- De même, répliqua-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Elle garda la tête baissée et pinça ses lèvres. L'autre homme se contenta de se lever et de sortir de la pièce l'air aucunement intéressé.

\- Il n'est pas très bavard, lui c'est Itachi.

\- Hm...

Elle leva la tête et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce à la recherche d'un échappatoire une domestique ouvrit alors la porte et ce fut une jeune femme en fauteuil qui arriva. Haruka se leva sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et s'approcha de cette femme qui avait l'air pourtant si jolie.

\- Dites moi, monsieur Shisui, vous connaissez son nom ?

\- Ah ! C'est Hinata. Et il n'y pas besoin de me vouvoyer.

\- Si, j'insiste.

Elle informa le domestique qu'elle allait s'en occuper et s'accroupissait devant elle. Ses cheveux courts étaient d'un sombre bleu qui pourrait faire penser à du noir. Elle n'avait pas d'iris et ses pupilles nacrés lui donnait un air d'aveugle. Sa peau semblait rugit et pourtant, Haruka soupçonnait le fait qu'elle devait avoir une peau aussi douce qu'un bébé. Elle était belle, malgré les cernes omniprésentes et ses joues aussi creuses que celui d'un squelette. Quelle ironie, elle avait un prénom qui contrastait avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait dégager.

La brune aux yeux verts déposa sa main sur sa joue avant de la caresser.

\- M'autorise-tu à être ton amie ?

Haruka prit la frêle et pâle main d'Hinata avant de la poser sur sa joue.

\- Je suis sûre que tu m'entends...

Elle lui offrit un sourire attendrit avant de se lever et de pousser le fauteuil près de la chaise où elle s'était installé récemment.

\- Monsieur Shisui ?

Celui-ci assistait à la scène aussi silencieux qu'une tombe avec un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il accorda son attention sur Haruka sans forcément lui répondre.

\- Le rôle de lui donner à manger appartient aux domestiques, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Depuis qu'elle vit ici, oui.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers la paralysée. La décision qu'elle venait de prendre ne fera pas forcément plaisir à son homme, mais peu importait. Il se devait d'être compréhensif avec elle et ne pouvait pas lui imposer ses décision.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'Hinata était encore consciente et qu'elle lui envoyait des signaux et ce par un moyen qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux peut-être. Ils avaient l'air si inexpressifs...cependant, ils semblaient lui raconter une histoire dont elle n'arrivait à déchiffrer les mots. Curieuse et à la fois peinée pour la jeune femme sans iris, Haruka se fit une promesse.

\- Je m'occuperai de toi, Hinata. Je te le promets.

Elle découvrira ce qui l'a mise dans cet état.

* * *

Haruka une nouvelle venue au sein de la famille des Uchiha. A votre avis, une ennemie ou une alliée ?

Pour le moment, nous ne savons rien d'elle, juste qu'elle est la future femme de Madara.

Enfin bref !

Ce chapitre suit une tournure différente des autres et c'est normal, on commence réellement à entrer dans le vif du sujet ! C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer et franchement je bouillonne d'impatience afin de tout vous faire découvrir la suite ! Mais bon, je dois calmer mes ardeurs au risque de tout capoter x)

Bon, je pense que je n'ai que ça à dire...

Eh bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/nuit/journée et en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu !

A bientôt ~


	10. Une vieille connaissance

**_Rating :_** _M_

 _ **Pairings** : Pas de pairings défini (Pour le moment)_

 ** _Disclaimers :_** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi._

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Une journée banale pour un homme aussi banal que lui.

Le réveil a été provoqué par l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Cela durait depuis quelques années, à force, il en avait prit l'habitude. Il s'était levé et dirigé dans sa salle de bain pour s'observer dans un miroir. Ses cernes marquaient ardemment ses yeux, et ses cheveux blancs n'aidaient pas à les dissimuler. Il avait l'air d'être un mort vivant.

Rien ne l'empêchait d'être de bonne humeur, de toutes les manières il le fallait bien.

Broyer du noir, cela n'était plus trop son délire. Il préférait prendre les choses à la légère et vivre pleinement. Enfin, ce changement n'était pas très récent et il s'efforçait de le maintenir.

Cela lui avait prit du temps d'accepter ses morts et de vivre sa vie pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui, là haut.

Il s'était douché tout en pensant à ce qu'il allait déjeuner. Oh, il n'avait pas trop faim. Un verre de jus c'était déjà un bon début de journée. Après s'être habillé, il prit une des briques de jus multifruits dans son réfrigérateur, récupérera son arme de service et sortit de son appartement sans oublier de le verrouiller à clé.

Il marchait à pas lents, observant les alentours, comme s'il essayait de mémoriser le moindre événement se déroulant dans la rue. Ce n'était pas son instinct de flic qui le mettait à l'affût. Non, il aimait juste regarder les personnes autour de lui vivre. Cela semblait aussi simple que de respirer.

\- Vous êtes encore en retard !

Il lui avait adressé un sourire qu'il ne devait sûrement pas voir. Son masque sur le visage empêchait d'apercevoir tout mouvements de ses lèvres. Il s'asseyait à son bureau sans donner de réponse à son jeune collègue impertinent qui ne lui avait aucunement souhaité le bonjour.

\- Eh ! J'vous parle !

\- Bonjour Naruto.

\- C'est ça ! On a une enquête super importante sur le dos et vous, vous faites comme si de rien était, que la vie est belle !

\- Oh que oui, elle l'est.

Ledit Naruto roula des yeux.

\- Vous êtes vraiment chiant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut pour coffrer ces salauds. Hm ? Et puis, nous avons aucune preuve.

\- Justement ! Allons en chercher !

\- Oh non...Pas maintenant. J'ai dis que la vie était belle non ?

Il s'adossa sur sa chaise et passa ses mains par dessus sa tête. Ses yeux noirs regardaient avec intérêt le plafond et il n'hésita pas à compter le nombre total de dalle qui s'y trouvaient. Comme il s'ennuyait...Il était certes un policier respecté pour ses actes de bravoure, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était fainéant sur certain point.

\- Hatake, vraiment...Il faut qu'on se bouge...

\- Détends-toi Naruto. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Le blond pesta et alla se jeter sur sa chaise de bureau, en face de son collègue.

\- Moi, je dis qu'on a pas notre temps !

\- Pourquoi est-tu donc aussi pressé ? Serait-ce à cause de la nouvelle du mariage ?

Naruto se pencha sur son bureau avant de toiser son vis-à-vis. Il observa les alentours et se mit à lui parler en chuchotant :

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce mariage est louche. A peine deux ans après la mort de sa femme, il se fiance avec sa belle sœur !

\- Hm...

Il regardait son téléphone qui avait vibré et se trouvait d'ailleurs bien plus intéressant que ce que pouvait déblatérer son jeune collègue. Il avait certes la trentaine, mais il restait toujours aussi "hyperactif" qu'à ces débuts.

\- Puis, regardez..!, continua-t-il, se fichant de voir que son vis-à-vis préférait se concentrer sur son téléphone.

Le blond fouilla dans son tiroir avant de sortir et d'étaler un dossier sur la table. Il chercha nerveusement un papier qu'il jeta devant son aîné qui se redressa et récupéra la fiche.

\- Vous voyez ? Il a un mobile pour la mort de sa femme. Il fricotait avec la sœur.

\- ...C'est une hypothèse que nous pourrions exploiter, en effet, déclara-t-il au hasard, trop concentré sur son appareil.

\- Ce mec est vraiment louche...

\- Qui-est-ce qui est louche ?

Naruto sursauta et rassembla rapidement les fiches égarées de son dossier et leva le regard vers le nouvel arrivant. Son cadet et coéquipier blond était vraiment pas quelqu'un de très discret. Ce nouvel arrivant se posta devant le blond en croisant les bras.

\- Ah ! Sas'ke ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici !

\- Hm, c'est ça.

L'Uchiha se tournait alors vers lui en le toisant d'un air mauvais. Ce gosse de riche avait le don d'être horripilant quand il le voulait...

\- Kakashi, sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ne suis-je assigné à aucune enquête ?

Comment lui dire que les ordres venait d'en haut sans vexer Monsieur Uchiha ? Il détestait vraiment Fugaku pour lui avoir délégué la responsabilité de son fils au sein de ce commissariat.

\- Il a été convenu que tu étais en arrêt. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne te plains pas au capitaine.

\- Je suis bien sous ta responsabilité, non ? Puis de quoi il se mêle ce vieux schnock...

Le regard de l'homme affalé croisait celui de Naruto ; ce dernier adressait un regard empli de pitié. Kakashi passa ses deux mains derrière la tête.

\- Je suis ton responsable, c'est un fait, affirma Kakashi sentant l'irritation prendre le dessus de sa bonne humeur. Mais seulement lorsque tu te permets de venir dans un état d'ébriété durant un service, comportement qui est immoral pour un fonctionnaire de Konoha. Sinon...je n'ai aucun réel pouvoir sur ta personne. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Il se leva et tapota l'épaule de Sasuke au passage. Il enfila son manteau et d'un mouvement de tête suivit d'un "On y a, on a du boulot", Naruto se levait et se confondait en excuse devant son ami, tout en suivant son aîné.

Une fois en dehors du commissariat, Kakashi se permit de faire un petit tour dans le quartier, poursuivit par un blond des plus décontenancé.

Durant le trajet, il n'osa pas piper mot, pensant ardemment que le vieux savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais en le voyant pénétrer dans ce café, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Qu'est-ce que nous faisions ici ?

En début de réponse, il le regarda d'un air amusé.

\- Dire bonjour à une vieille connaissance.

Le visage du plus jeune se décomposa lentement.

\- Vous pensez que nous avons vraiment le temps ?!

Naruto se barra la route à son aîné et mentor. Le regard sombre de Kakashi observait avec amusement l'attitude de son poulain qui devenait de plus en plus agressif et obstiné, au fil des années.

\- Calme toi, Naruto. Le temps, ça ne nous manque pas. Je te le dis encore une fois. Aller, il m'attend.

Il lui adressa un sourire visible à travers son masque et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Tu restes toujours aussi déterminé quand il s'agit de tes amis, c'est une bonne chose. Cependant, veille à ne pas mélanger travail et vie personnelle.

\- Comment voulez vous que j'y arrive ? Elle est morte et il n'y a que moi que ça intéresse visiblement...

\- ...Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Quoi ? Sasuke ? Peuh, c'est un lâche. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Mon meilleur ami, lui, n'est pas un lâche qui s'adonne à ces cochonneries que sont les drogues.

Il avait serré ses poings et grinçait des dents en prononçant ces paroles.

\- J'aimerai faire quelque chose. Vraiment.

\- Je te crois, lui affirma l'homme au masque.

Naruto baissa la tête et souffla afin de retenir toute l'amertume qu'il avait développé au fil du temps. Sa rancœur envers son meilleur ami, la difficulté a effectuer son deuil dû à une injustice...Kakashi pouvait le comprendre. Il se voyait en lui, durant ses jeunes années. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui tapoter l'épaule, se sentant incapable d'en faire plus.

Il avança, n'attendant pas que Naruto se remette de ses émotions et se trouva rapidement devant le comptoir où se trouvait un homme qui avait plus ou moins son âge. Ses épais sourcils et sa coupe au bol lui donnait un air de bouffon qui ne collait pas du tout avec son sourire blanc et lumineux. Il souriait à une cliente qui venait de recevoir sa commande.

Kakashi toqua sur le bout de bois, attirant l'attention de l'homme aux sourcils épais. Ce dernier haussa ses imposants sourcils et s'approcha du duo.

\- Yo !, débuta le policier en levant la main.

\- Mon éternel rival !, s'exclama le brun en effectuant des poses aussi saugrenues que ridicules.

\- Oh non, c'était il y a bien longtemps tout ça...

L'homme d'un quarantaine d'années sauta par dessus le comptoir pour se trouver face à Kakashi. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il aperçut le regard choqué de Naruto. Il fronçait alors ses sourcils et posa sa main sous son menton.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici !, remarqua-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

\- Non et à vrai dire, Gai, pourrais-tu me servir ton "Special Young Coffee" s'il te plaît ?

Naruto reculait, bien trop impressionné par la vivacité et la carrure de ce serveur. A son âge, il devait plutôt se ménager et avoir peur de se casser les os...Ledit Gai leva un pouce en l'air et se retrouva aussitôt derrière le comptoir et confectionna le café au nom des plus bizarres ? Amusants ? Il ne savait pas trop. Mais il pouvait remarquer l'attitude posée qu'arborait son mentor. A coup sûr, il était un habitué de ce café modeste et banal.

Kakashi prit place sur un des tabourets face à son ami de longue date et invita Naruto à faire de même. Durant le temps de préparation de la solution amer, il jeta quelques coups d'œil vers un petit écran en hauteur.

\- Tu es au courant de la nouvelle qui fait fureur en ce moment, annonça Gai en posant une tasse de café en face de Kakashi. Le remariage du président du pays.

\- Oh que oui.

\- Une femme qui respire la jeunesse !

\- Hm.

\- ...Oh !

Gai se baissait jusqu'à disparaître puis se releva, une boite grise de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures. Il posa l'objet sur le comptoir avant de lui dire solennellement :

\- Voilà le reste. Fais en bon usage.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs acquiesçait de la tête. Il posa de la monnaie sur le bois vernis avant de prendre la boîte et d'indiquer à son compagnon la route à suivre. Il leva la main alors qu'il sortit de l'établissement. Naruto était resté silencieux durant et se demandait pourquoi il avait commandé un café qu'il n'avait même pas touché.

\- On va chez moi, on y sera plus tranquille.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

L'air ahuri du blond exaspéra le mentor qui se contenta de regarder le ciel.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de travail, tu l'as dit toi même.

Naruto s'était arrêté de marcher tandis que Kakashi continuait sa route.

Il comprenait l'air désinvolte de son mentor et sa patience à propos de cette enquête. Il comprenait enfin que Hatake Kakashi était bien plus qu'un fainéant optimiste. Il était quelqu'un de calculateur, de manipulateur et surtout très discret. A force de le côtoyer, Naruto avait oublié la réputation de son mentor en tant que policier sur le terrain et surtout en tant qu'enquêteur.

Il pouvait désormais penser qu'il n'était plus seul sur cette enquête.

Kakashi savait que Naruto commençait à comprendre et qu'il ne poserait plus de questions. Qu'il sera docile et avenant devant toutes ses démarches. Tant mieux, moins il en savait, mieux il se porterait.

Arrivé chez le plus vieux, Naruto s'installa à même le sol après avoir retiré son manteau et de s'être muni de plusieurs feuilles de papiers et de stylos de couleurs.

L'homme au masque apporta un tableau blanc ainsi que des feutres effaçables et se tourna vers son acolyte blond.

\- Bien, nous savons que Madara Uchiha va se remarier. Que sa future femme se nomme Haruka Senjuu.

Kakashi marqua les noms cités sur le tableau blanc.

\- Qu'il a été, deux ans plus tôt, son beau frère. Yuki Senjuu, la sœur aînée est morte d'une maladie.

\- Une tumeur apparemment, trouva juste d'ajouter Naruto en notant scrupuleusement les faits sur une de ses nombreuses feuilles.

\- ...Donc morte d'une tumeur...Tu en est bien certain ?

\- Hey ! C'était marqué sur l'autopsie fait sur son corps ! Puis apparemment elle passait ses journées à l'hosto'.

L'inspecteur fixa son poulain. Il était un ami proche de la famille, et il était vrai que la jeune femme pouvait passer plus d'une semaine enfermée dans une chambre d'hôpital. La voix de Naruto le fit émerger de ses songes.

\- ...Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Naruto ne chercha pas la petite bête et lui répéta docilement ses propos :

\- Il se tapait la sœur bien avant sa mort, supposait le plus jeune en mordillant le bout de son stylo.

\- ...Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça..?

Le plus jeune retira le stylo avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Une simple intuition. Puis, je vous rappelle que c'est à moi que reviens la charge de maîtriser Sasuke quand il n'est pas en bon état, vu que vous êtes trop occupé à supplier vos ex-copines...

\- Saurais-tu certaines choses dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

\- Beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne vous fait pas vraiment confiance, vous êtes le meilleur ami du défunt maire. Je pense que c'est suffisant, non ? Vous m'avez appris à ne faire confiance à personne.

\- Je vois que tu as bien appris mes leçons. Cependant...

Kakashi se munit d'une chaise et s'asseyait dessus, le dossier de celle-ci contre son torse.

\- ...le moment est mal choisi. Toi et moi, nous sommes du même côté, même si tu en doute fortement.

\- Prouvez le moi.

Il montra d'un mouvement de tête la boîte grise sur la table.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.

Naruto se leva, ne lâchant pas son mentor dur regard. Kakashi savait qu'il se méfiait de lui, malgré le fait qu'ils soient liés par des liens indéfectibles. Ils ne sont pas amis, mais pas non plus ennemis. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas spécialement, ils travaillaient seulement ensemble. Néanmoins, le lien entre un mentor et un élève, c'était suffisant.

Le blond se rapprocha de la boîte et hésita avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- Tu as bien vu Gai. Est-ce le genre de personne à tendre un piège ?

\- Vous m'aviez dit un jour, de me méfier des apparences.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs eut un petit sourire, invisible pour Naruto.

\- Aller, ouvre.

Les yeux bleus du plus jeune brillaient, impatients de découvrir ce que pouvait contenir cette mystérieuse boîte. Il la prit délicatement et retira avec prudence le couvercle. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent et ses prunelles se posèrent avec surprise sur le policier paresseux.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

Le plus vieux se grattait avec négligence son menton tout en riant. Il aimait semer le doute chez les autres, les réactions n'en sont que meilleures...

\- Tu le vois bien, des dossiers. Aller, regarde, je suis impatient de savoir ce qu'il s'y trouve...

\- Vous savez très bien ce qu'il y a dedans !

Le regard moqueur de Kakashi suffisait à Naruto ; il avait comprit, il n'allait pas rechigner. Il attrapa le premier dossier l'ouvrit. Kakashi pouvait voir ses yeux bleus bouger de gauche à droite à une vitesse affolante, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se figent. Ils se dirigèrent vers sa personne, puis s'abaissèrent sur le dossier.

\- C'est pas vrai...réussit-il à dire, les mains tremblantes. Comment vous avez fait !? Comment avez vous réussit à vous procurer toutes ces infos !?

\- C'est grâce à cette vieille connaissance, lui dixit Kakashi en se levant et allant feuilleter une des nombreuses pochettes que le bout de carton contenait. Tu sais, le café n'était-

\- C'est ce Gai ?, coupa le blond à bout de souffle. C'est lui qui a réussit à obtenir toutes ces informations sur Sakura !? Il la connaissait !? Ou bien est-ce vous qui lui avez demandé de l'aide !? Pourquoi avait-il en sa possession ces dossiers la concernant...tout ça...c'est tout ce qu'elle a pu faire jour et nuit de sa naissance à sa mort..!...

\- Nop, ce n'est pas Gai. A vrai dire, je ne savais vraiment pas ce que contenait cette boîte, je suis aussi surprit que toi.

Kakashi adressa une brève œillade à son collègue qui le dévisageait. Il finit par soupirer, se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec désinvolture. Il jeta la pochette sur la table avant de faire réellement face à Naruto.

\- Qui-est-ce...Qui vous a donné tout ça ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Naruto, Kakashi ne lui montrait pas cette façade décontractée et négligée qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer face au monde. Il s'était promis de devenir un homme bien.

Qu'il ne fermerait plus les yeux sur le malheur des autres.

Qu'il deviendra l'ami que Rin aurait voulu qu'il soit. L'ami...

L'homme que Rin aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés. Un homme courageux, aimant et solidaire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas et c'est ce petit trentenaire, Uzumaki Naruto, qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de la vraie vérité. A force de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre, il finirait par se perdre et vivre fictivement.

\- Hatake, s'il vous plaît...

Ses fins sourcils blancs se haussèrent tandis qu'il se rendit dans sa cuisine, séparée du salon par un malheureux plan de travail. Il sortit une bouteille de whisky et prit deux verres. Naruto le regarda faire en silence. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas le voir combler ce pensant silence. Il était déjà assez lourd à porter sur ses épaules.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Naruto, il se laissa tomber au sol et ouvrit la bouteille.

\- Assieds-toi. Ça risque d'être long et pénible pour toi.

Naruto s'exécuta et s'asseyait face à l'homme qui avait radicalement changé de comportement. Sa voix étouffée par le masque était plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé et moins enjoué. Puis sa dernière phrase ne le rassurait en rien. Un verre à moitié rempli lui fut tendu, il accepta sans vraiment avoir l'intention de boire.

\- Je...

Kakashi fixait avec appréhension son verre. Pourquoi avait-il peur de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait ? Naruto y était déjà impliqué, sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Alors autant lui dire tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Cette vieille connaissance dont je t'ai parlé-

\- Vous m'avez dit que ce n'était pas Gai, coupa le blond, d'un ton acerbe.

\- Ne m'interrompe pas et écoute seulement. Je t'avais dit que j'allais voir un vieil ami.

Il vit le regard inquisiteur de Naruto et secoua la tête lentement.

\- Non ce n'était pas Gai.

Naruto se contenta de lever son sourcil droit.

\- C'était Obito...Paix à son âme.

Kakashi leva son verre et but le verre d'une traite, ne manquant pas de grimacer. Il ferma les yeux et amena son verre à son front.

\- C'est mon vieil ami qui m'a rendu cette dernière faveur avant de s'éteindre...

Oui, ce fut une journée des plus banale pour Kakashi. Il la finissait toujours en regrettant de s'être levé et d'avoir continué à vivre.

* * *

Helloooo !

Bon, voilà un chapitre bien plus long que les autres avec en "personnage principal" Kakashi ! Je ne l'ai sûrement pas dit, mais Kakashi aura son importance dans l'histoire et d'ailleurs, rien à voir avec lui, mais j'ai l'intention de faire apparaître plusieurs personnages.

Eeeeenfin pour le moment les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place et Hinata et Sakura n'en sont pas encore concernées. Oui, on en parle pas des Hyuuga et c'est normal. Ils se font bien plus discrets que les Uchiha grâce (à cause ?) à leur alliance. Mais ça viendra : "Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre", dit-on.

Gai en serveur, c'était plus un kiff qu'autre chose ! x) Et bon...que dire d'autres...La relation Naruto et Kakashi. C'est plus une relation de confiance entre partenaire et qu'une relation amicale. Ils ont travaillés ensemble durant plusieurs années, ils ont juste développés de vieilles habitudes qui leurs sont propres. Enfin ça, c'est actuellement.

On en apprend aussi un peu plus sur Haruka, la jeune fiancée de Madara. Ouaip, c'est une Senjuu.

Sinon, pour vous situer, les événements de ce chapitre suivent le précédent chapitre. Dis comme de cette manière, ça fait bateau mais bon c'est vraiment le cas xD

Et Rin, on en parle ? Huhu. Non n'en sait rien, juste Obito qui la mentionne et Kakashi qui pense à elle. A votre avis, que s'est-il passé ?

Beaaaaaauuuuucoup de questions, je pensais pas en faire sortir autant ! xD

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/nuit/journée !

A bientôt ~


End file.
